


Yes, Mister

by mistero



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manager/Player, Older Man/Younger Man, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistero/pseuds/mistero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andare ad ubriacarsi dopo una partita persa non è certo un'abitudine per Roberto Mancini.<br/>Ma l'ennesima sconfitta brucia.<br/>E quando il giovane, talentuoso attaccante autore del 3-1 gli compare accanto, chi può prevedere cosa succederà?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
L'intera faccenda era ridicola. Cosa ci faceva lì dentro?  
Lui non si ubriacava da quando aveva 17 anni, per Dio, da quando ad una festa aveva bevuto tutto quel che poteva per convincersi ad accettare le avances di una a caso fra le ragazze che lo puntavano e farla finalmente finita con quella stupida storia del sesso. Dopo, nessuno avrebbe più potuto chiamarlo ragazzino -o gli avrebbe spaccato la faccia a pugni.  
Si erano dimenticati di dirgli quanto ci si senta coglioni la mattina dopo, con un mal di testa da urlare e una sciacquetta di cui non ti ricordi nemmeno il nome dall'altra parte del letto.  
Trentaquattro anni più tardi Roberto Mancini, malgrado l'aria ben più signorile e controllata, non si sentiva né meno coglione né meno incazzato col mondo di quel diciassettenne testa calda.  
Aveva mollato la squadra dicendo che sarebbe rientrato da solo, che si sarebbero visti l'indomani all'allenamento, e adesso, invece di starsene su un treno per Milano come avrebbe dovuto, era ancora vicino al Mapei, in un pub buio e deserto, a bere whisky pessimo, deciso a perdere almeno un po' di lucidità prima di salire sull'ultimo treno.  


Era stato così sicuro di poter rimettere a posto le cose all'Inter-e invece, cazzo, avevano perso l'ennesima partita con un clamoroso 3-1. Colpa dell'attacco alquanto formidabile dell'altra parte? Che poi si sarebbero evitati il terzo se solo fosse stato più veloce quando era sulla panchina del Manches- ma no, inutile dirselo adesso. Bisognava pensare ai suoi ragazzi, non a quanto fossero o non fossero bravi gli avversari. Sfortuna, allora? Poteva suggerirlo ai giornalisti, ma la verità era che la squadra non girava come era necessario girasse -e non tanto per problemi tecnici, ma per mancanza di motivazione.  
Mandò giù un altro sorso di whisky. I ragazzi non si impegnavano. Non ci credevano. Il che voleva dire che non credevano in lui. Avrebbe avuto voglia di rompere qualcosa, di tirare il fottutissimo bicchiere contro il muro e ribaltare il tavolo. Era solo colpa sua. Doveva esser lui il problema, lui a non caricarli abbastanza, lui a non mettere a frutto le loro qualità...  
L'alcool e i pensieri gli incendiavano il petto e la bocca dello stomaco. Quando sentì una mano posarglisi sulla spalla e una voce dire «La sconfitta brucia, eh?» non ci vide più. Qualcosa gli scattò dentro, si voltò caricando il destro ed esplose. Prese in pieno lo zigomo dello stronzo che aveva il coraggio di venire a sfotterlo e grugnì di soddisfazione al suono secco della mascella contro le sue nocche.

Un istante dopo si appoggiava alla colonna di legno per non perdere l'equilibrio, pensando _Che cazzo hai combinato, idiota? D'accordo. D'accordo! Congratulazioni, Mancio, hai bevuto abbastanza. Adesso controlla che lo stronzo non si sia fatto troppo male, evita di chiedergli scusa e togli il disturbo._  
Dello “stronzo” però erano visibili solo i piedi. Era caduto all'indietro. E se avesse battuto la testa?  
Mancini lanciò uno sguardo al barista: non aveva fatto una piega.  
Sollevato, avanzò per verificare le condizioni del bastardo e- _Cazzo. Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo._  
Di fronte a lui il più giovane attaccante della squadra che li aveva appena umiliati era seduto a terra e si strofinava la guancia con aria imbronciata.  
«Fuck, Mister, stavo solo scherzando.».


	2. II

Cosa. Cazzo. Ci faceva. Domenico. Berardi. In quel pub. Malfamato.  
Roberto era esterrefatto, senza parole.  
Non sapeva se essere più inorridito dal fatto di avere appena rovesciato un destro in piena faccia al giovanissimo giocatore di un'altra squadra -peggio, a _quel_ giovanissimo giocatore di _quell_ 'altra squadra, _Quanti giornalisti conosco che venderebbero il fegato per saperlo?_ \- o dal fatto che il suddetto giovanissimo giocatore si trovasse a quell'ora di notte in un locale tanto equivoco.  
Alla fine, proprio mentre Berardi faceva per rialzarsi abbozzando un sorriso, il mister che era in lui prevalse. Prima che il ragazzo avesse tempo di pronunciare un'altra parola si dimenticò del tutto di averlo appena preso a pugni, si dimenticò della sua Inter, si dimenticò della partita, si dimenticò di aver appena scolato almeno mezza bottiglia di alcool puro. E gli parlò con la voce con cui ogni altro buon allenatore gli avrebbe parlato: durissima.  
«Si può sapere cosa ci fai qua dentro a quest'ora? Dovresti essere a riposarti dalla gara... no, sta' zitto! Non capisci che devi stare attento se vuoi andare avanti? Devi imparare a dosare le forze, cazzo.». Si passò una mano fra i capelli. «Ed essere qui non è certo la maniera di farlo. Dì, hai capito?»  
«Ma io-»  
«Non provare a ribattere.» lo interruppe in tono severo. «Cosa pensavi di fare, eh? Bere? Non potevi farti una birra coi tuoi compagni e poi andare a dormire, come fanno tutti? Vuoi perderti per strada come hanno fatto cento altri? Vuoi buttare il tuo talento per qualche serata di bagordi? Te lo sei meritato, quel pugno.». Lo guardava dall'alto, sdegnoso e inflessibile. «...avanti, tirati su. Tirati su, ho detto! Adesso vieni fuori con me, capito? Ce ne andiamo da qui.».  
«Vengo fuori con lei volentieri, Mister.» disse il ragazzo alzandosi lentamente «Ma non ero venuto qui per bere. A differenza di qualc-»  
Mancini lo afferrò violentemente per il bavero della giacca sportiva. «E allora me lo dici che cosa ci fai in un posto come questo? Chi vuoi prendere in giro, ragazzino?» ringhiò.  
Il giovane attaccante posò le mani su quelle più solide e abbronzate dell'altro.  
«Sarà meglio che non glielo dica perché sono qui, Mister. Non c'è bisogno di arrabbiarsi. Ho detto che esco con lei.» replicò con voce neutra, un'ombra cupa negli occhi dove fino a un attimo prima aveva brillato una scintilla divertita e anarchica.  
«Bene.» concluse Roberto con il suo miglior contegno professionale, e mollò la presa, indossando in un unico gesto fluido la giacca e lasciando una banconota sul tavolo da birreria davanti a lui. Uscì senza guardarsi indietro.

Pochi silenziosi minuti dopo salivano su un taxi.  
«Dove vuoi essere lasciato? Dormi in sede? O hai un appartamento?»  
«In sede, sì.». Domenico si sporse per dare l'indirizzo al tassista e poi si voltò, ancora sbilanciato in avanti, guardando Mancini dritto negli occhi. «Anyway, Mister» iniziò «anche se non dico che lei non abbia ragione» aggiunse in fretta quando vide Roberto socchiudere la bocca come per replicare «penso che non è suo diritto dirmi cosa devo fare. In fondo non sono mica suo.»  
«Per adesso.» rispose freddamente l'allenatore prima di distogliere lo sguardo e fissarlo fuori dal finestrino.  
Un milione di immagini gli si affacciarono alla memoria. La prima volta che aveva visto quel ragazzino segnare. La sua fantasia e la sua indole ribelle che gli ricordavano tanto il giocatore che lui stesso era stato. Il giorno in cui aveva mandato Angelo a dargli un'occhiata, accarezzando l'idea di crescerlo al Manchester. L'intervista durante la quale aveva accuratamente evitato di citarlo fra gli attaccanti italiani promettenti per non scoprire l'interesse suo e del club inglese. Il giorno in cui aveva saputo che si era mosso troppo tardi e che la Juventus aveva un nuovo giovane acquisto. I pensieri di mercato fatti poche settimane prima, quando l'aveva valutato per rinforzare l'attacco e aveva concluso che fosse meglio lasciarlo fiorire nel vivaio del Sassuolo ancora per un po'. Il bel rigore che aveva segnato qualche ora prima e che era costato alla sua Inter il 3-1.  
Possibile che lui non avesse idea dei suoi progetti?

Il taxi aveva accostato. Mancini si riscosse dal filo dei suoi pensieri e tornò a guardare il ragazzo seduto alla sua destra.  
«Vedi di rigare dritto.» lo salutò, definitivo. E poi, con un'inflessione più morbida nella voce: «...al diavolo, bel rigore, oggi.»  
«Allora... allora sono un sorvegliato speciale, per il futuro?» fece Domenico -un sorriso storto, insieme malizioso e pieno di speranza, che aleggiava sulle ombre del volto spigoloso marcate dal neon del lampione.  
«...informazione riservata.».  
Roberto vide il mezzo sorriso trasformarsi all'istante in un comico broncio da bambino.  
«Insomma, Berardi, ma che domande sono? Se anche fosse non è necessario che tu lo sappia.»  
«Va bene. Va bene, Mister. Si tenga i suoi segreti e io mi terrò i miei. Non saprà mai cosa ci facevo in quel pub.»  
«Ancora con questa storia? Lo so benissimo cosa ci facevi. E adesso vattene, Berardi, ho un treno da prendere.»  
«D'accordo. Your choice. Good night, Mister.».  
Mancini lo afferrò di scatto per una manica, bloccandolo sulla portiera aperta.  
«Avanti. Lo sai che sei esasperante?! Sentiamo. Cosa ci facevi in quel pub?».  
Non vide il viso del ragazzo avvicinarsi finché non fu troppo tardi.  
Lieve tocco di labbra screpolate contro le sue.  
Spalancò gli occhi, irrigidito, ammutolito per la seconda volta in meno di un'ora.  
«By the way, bel destro, oggi. E buonanotte. Mister.».


	3. III

Roberto Mancini si aggirava come una tigre in gabbia nel salone del suo appartamento milanese.  
Cosa cazzo gli era venuto in mente a quel ragazzino debosciato di baciarlo? Baciarlo! Baciarlo!  
Ma non ci pensava alle conseguenze? Lui e le sue fottute frasette inglesi! E se qualcuno li avesse visti, e se il tassista avesse notato qualcosa, e se ci fosse stato un suo compagno affacciato a fumare sul terrazzo del cazzo di residence dove vivevano?  
Praticamente non aveva smesso di bestemmiare da quando aveva richiuso la portiera di quel maledetto taxi... quasi tre giorni prima. _È grave, gravissimo_ , continuava a ripetersi, infuriato. _E smettila di sentirti in colpa!_ Certo, quel ch'era successo escludeva qualsiasi ipotesi di poter fare da mentore al ragazzo, un giorno. Ma cosa ci poteva fare? Come avrebbe potuto allenare un folle che si prendeva certe libertà con chi avrebbe dovuto rispettare? No, ingestibile. Peggio, chissà quali complicazioni emotive si sarebbero potute creare con un bambinetto indisciplinato e volubile. E poi, lui non era neanche omosessuale.  
 _Quindi finiscila di pensarci! Hai una partita stasera!_  
Guardò l'orologio. Le 5.00 di mattina. E lui, fra la preoccupazione per la squadra e l'incazzatura per... per tutto il resto, anche stanotte aveva dormito sì e no un paio d'ore sul divano con indosso i vestiti del giorno prima. Tutta colpa- Dio, aveva troppa tensione addosso. In ogni caso fra meno di due ore sarebbero partiti per Napoli, perciò tanto valeva iniziare a prepararsi.  
Si trascinò in bagno e iniziò distrattamente a slacciare la camicia. Persino le sue dita quella mattina litigavano con le asole. Irrigidì le mascelle, un'ulteriore fitta di nervosismo nei muscoli, e fece scendere lo sguardo verso il suo sterno per cercare di liberare il bastardo di un bottone. Quando gli occhi inquadrarono il petto il pensiero slittò rapido e incontrollato al momento in cui le mani di... di... di quel ragazzino!, si erano allacciate alle sue, per trattenerle, qualche sera prima.  
Rabbrividì. E un istante dopo un'ondata di nausea lo travolse. Ma cos'era, un pedofilo? Quand'è che si era ridotto così? Tremare per un ragazzino di nemmeno vent'anni! No, vent'anni li aveva sicuro. Forse qualcuno in più? Beh, faceva lo stesso, era disgustoso in ogni caso.  
Doveva trattarsi di tensione sessuale da scaricare. _Ma certo._ Non toccava una donna da troppo tempo, ecco qual era il problema. Avrebbe risolto appena ce ne fosse stata l'occasione. Per adesso però era una semplice questione di disciplina, di esercizio del controllo. Si rifiutava di sentirsi turbato dal ricordo delle mani di un uomo -anzi di un bambino, cazzo, di un bambino, gli ripeteva la sua mente, forse che tu eri qualcosa di più a vent'anni?  
Con un gemito di sconfitta si liberò finalmente dei vestiti ed entrò nella doccia. Controllo. _Datti una regolata, Mancio._ Aprì un getto d'acqua punitivo e si lasciò frustare dallo scroscio gelato sulle spalle, gli occhi chiusi e la fronte appoggiata al vetro della cabina. Controllo. Avrebbe cominciato impedendo alle mani di toccare il suo corpo per altro che non fosse insaponarsi.

Qualche ora dopo l'Inter sbarcava a Napoli e raggiungeva il San Paolo. Sarebbe stata una partita di Coppa difficilissima, ma Roberto respirava l'aria invernale e si sentiva meglio. Riusciva sempre a rimanere lucido quando lavorava. Era lì che dava davvero il meglio di sé. Quando entrava in uno stadio o su un campo d'allenamento non era più Roberto, il giovane attaccante impulsivo e rabbioso cresciuto troppo presto, perennemente in balia delle sue passioni, ma Mister Mancini, uno degli allenatori più esperti sulla piazza -magari non sempre posato ma universalmente riconosciuto come un uomo distinto e competente. Ebbene, Mister Mancini voleva che questa fosse la partita del riscatto per i suoi ragazzi. Avrebbe fatto tutto quanto in suo potere per aiutarli a vincere. Era concentrato unicamente sul match.

Si rese conto della falla nel suo brillante piano solo quando, proprio mentre si apprestavano ad uscire dal campo per scendere in spogliatoio, intercettò il mugugno di Handanovič, che aveva gli occhi fissi su una figura poco oltre l'ingresso del tunnel: «Ma che è venuto a prendere per il culo? Non gli è bastata domenica?».  
Roberto sollevò lo sguardo e per un momento smise di respirare.


	4. IV

«Vi raggiungo subito» aveva sussurrato Mancini a Ranocchia, prima di rallentare il passo per permettere alla squadra di voltare l'angolo -e nel frattempo decidere cosa dire a quel pazzo impudente, capire come mandarlo via il prima possibile. Per la sua sanità mentale e per quella dei ragazzi. Soffocò un empito di rabbia. Era un incubo. Da qualche giorno quello sbarbatello era diventato il suo demonio, il suo tormento personale. Tutte le volte che se lo vedeva davanti fiumi di parolacce gli si arginavano contro i denti. Ma non poteva lasciarlo in pace? Cosa cazz- cosa ci faceva lì?  
«Devono averlo messo K.O.!» sghignazzò a mezza voce qualcuno dei suoi giocatori, forse Palacio, passando accanto alla silhouette esile in attesa. «Ehi, signorina, hai fatto a botte?»  
Domenico non si prese nemmeno il disturbo di guardare chi avesse parlato. I suoi occhi non avevano lasciato un attimo quelli di Roberto da quando li avevano incrociati. All'udire la battuta un leggero sorriso gli si disegnò sul volto. Probabilmente stava ricordando come se l'era procurato, quello zigomo un po' gonfio. Per qualche motivo la vista della sua aria felice fece infuriare ancora di più Mancini.

«Berardi. Ma sei impazzito? Cosa cazz- cosa diavolo ci fai qui? Sono stufo di trovarti dove non dovresti essere.» cominciò, dipingendosi un'espressione più o meno distaccata in volto e sforzandosi di parlare in tono smorzato a beneficio di chiunque fosse passato da lì.  
«Salve Mister. Non è contento di vedermi?» rispose Domenico con il suo sorriso traballante e la testa inclinata su un lato. «No. No, non sono contento di vederti.».  
«Oh. Fuck. Ne ho combinata un'altra allora...» biascicò il giovane attaccante quasi rivolto a se stesso, distogliendo per la prima volta lo sguardo e portandosi la mano destra sulla nuca. Mancini non poté fare a meno di notare come le punte delle sue orecchie fossero diventate un po' rosse. «Mi dispiace, volevo solo... è solo che sono un po' teso -vede, stasera ci sono i sorteggi per l'Europeo, e allora, sa, c'avevo il pensiero, e ho pensato... insomma, di scappare per qualche ora e venire a vedere... la partita, così mi distraevo un po'.» «Scappare?» intervenne Mancini, di colpo allarmato, senza riuscire del tutto a nascondere una genuina preoccupazione. «Mi stai dicendo che hai saltato un allenamento per venire qui?». «No, no!» si affrettò a rispondere Domenico, risollevando gli occhi e facendo un passo avanti «Ci vogliono solo quattro ore per arrivare a Napoli col pullman, sono partito dopo!». «“Solo” quattro ore?» ripeté l'allenatore. «Berardi, perché ho sempre l'impressione che tu mi prenda in giro?» «Come? Ma no, davvero, Mister, non ci vuole poi tanto, mi cre-» si bloccò nel bel mezzo della frase quando la mano di Mancini afferrò fulminea il suo polso. Non se n'era nemmeno accorto, ma nel naturale tentativo di rassicurare e convincere delle sue buone intenzioni aveva iniziato un gesto che l'avrebbe portato ad appoggiare la mano sul petto dell'uomo di fronte a lui. Capì di essere nei guai quando percepì la presa del mister farsi d'acciaio e lo sentì dire fra i denti: «Seguimi.».

Dopo aver sbattuto la porta Mancini si voltò a fronteggiarlo, scuro in volto e teso come una corda di violino.  
«Mettiamo le cose bene in chiaro, ragazzino. Prima di tutto. Io non sono il tipo d'uomo che permette alla gente di prendersi certe confidenze. Non so cosa vuoi da me né che idee tu ti sia fatto. Ma non provare mai più -te lo dico di nuovo: mai più- a mettermi le mani addosso.» «Ma Mister, io-»  
Il suono dello schiaffo risuonò per i tre metri per tre dello stanzino. «O ti gonfio anche l'altra guancia.».  
Berardi non si era mosso. Reggeva il suo sguardo e sembrava sorpreso ma attento. Roberto lo osservava, lì impassibile e fiducioso di fronte a lui, e sentiva crescere il bisogno di spezzarlo. Di mostrargli con quanta facilità avrebbe potuto sopraffarlo. Di provargli la sua superiorità e così di proteggerlo. Di farlo scappare via. Per il bene di tutti. Ebbe un attimo di esitazione, poi riprese, abbassando ulteriormente la voce.  
«Secondo. Se sei venuto per divertirti alle spalle dei miei ragazzi» sibilò, ripetendo con una qualità ben più minacciosa e deliberata il gesto che pochi minuti prima Domenico aveva tentato su di lui, poggiando la mano destra sul petto del ragazzo e spingendolo verso il muro, «hai fatto un errore.» «Non-» «Non parlare, c'è ancora una cosa. Devi chiedermi scusa per quello che hai fatto l'altra sera.»  
«Questo... questo no.»  
«Come hai detto?»  
«No. Non devo scusarmi di niente, Mister. Non voleva essere... nulla di offensiv-»  
«Questo sta me deciderlo, cazzo! Sta a me! E io pretendo le tue scuse!» gridò Roberto, all'improvviso molto meno controllato, premendo la mano sul collo del ragazzo e schiacciandolo al muro con tutto il peso del suo corpo. «Dillo! Chiedimi scusa!» «Mister...» «Non voglio sentire altro che le tue scuse! Avanti! Dillo!».  
Fu quando la sua testa si trovò reclinata al limite dello spasmo che le mani di Domenico, fino a quel momento inerti ai lati del corpo, si appoggiarono delicatamente sui fianchi di Roberto. L'allenatore sembrò realizzare solo allora, all'istante, cosa stesse succedendo; sembrò accorgersi solo allora del viso congestionato di Berardi, prendere solo allora coscienza del suo bacino aderente a quello del giovane. Si staccò da Domenico come si fosse scottato, tenendo la mano che ne aveva bloccato il collo lontano da sé come fosse maledetta.  
Rimase al centro della stanza e, senza guardarlo, gli occhi fissi nel vuoto, disse: «Vattene. Guarda la partita o vai via subito, come preferisci, ma non farti più vedere né da me né dai miei giocatori, per stasera.». Fece una lunga pausa e poi con un filo di voce aggiunse: «Per favore.».  
Non vide Domenico avvicinarsi neanche stavolta.  
Non lo vide prendergli la mano destra e portarsela alle labbra, posare un bacio sulle nocche e lasciarla di nuovo.  
Vide solo lo sguardo, serio e dolce, che accompagnò le parole «Yes, Mister.» e che si perse nel mare della sua sorpresa.


	5. V

«Ma me ne vado solo se mi assicura che è tranquillo e che adesso farà un bellissimo discorso d'incoraggiamento ai suoi ragazzi, Mister.» aveva annunciato audacemente Domenico, la sua tipica aria da discolo che faceva a pugni con la voce morbida.  
Mancini non aveva idea di come si supponeva un uomo decente si dovesse comportare in una situazione del genere. Era esterrefatto, colmo di uno stupore ammirato, commosso - _Ma cosa fai, Berardi? Hai appena baciato la mano con cui ti ho colpito e quasi soffocato?_ \- e al contempo tremante di collera.  
 _Chi ti credi essere, Gesù Cristo? Dovresti solo restituirmi pan per focaccia, minacciare di denunciarmi e andartene, come farebbe chiunque avesse un po' di sale in zucca._  
Si sentiva talmente annichilito dalle schiere di emozioni che si stavano dando battaglia nel suo stomaco da non riuscire a muoversi.  
Voleva mandarlo via in malo modo, voleva abbracciarlo, voleva scappare dallo stadio e dimenticare finanche la partita, voleva tirargli un altro schiaffo, voleva supplicare di essere perdonato, voleva ordinargli di non essere gentile con lui dopo che si era comportato come un animale, voleva urlargli che l'avrebbe rifatto, voleva avvertirlo che se non avesse imparato a difendersi la gente lo avrebbe massacrato, voleva confessargli che non capiva come potesse conciliarsi la scintilla strafottente onnipresente nei suoi occhi con la docilità che dimostrava con lui, un uomo che l'aveva appena malmenato perché non riusciva ad ammettere con se stesso che da quel mix di anarchia e sottomissione si sentiva irresistibilmente attratto.  
«Mister?».  
Era stato in silenzio troppo a lungo. Alla fine si arrese e decise di dire la verità.  
«Giuro, Berardi, non ti capisco.»  
«Non c'è niente da capire, Mister. Voglio solo essere sicuro che sia tutto okay.»  
«È per te che non dovrebbe essere okay!» intervenne Mancini esasperato, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. Si raddrizzò e lo guardò negli occhi. «Senti, Domenico,» iniziò, usando per la prima volta il nome proprio del giovane attaccante, «qualunque cosa tu mi abbia fatto, io ho esagerato. Ti chiedo scu-». Domenico fece un passo avanti e premette un dito sulle labbra dell'allenatore, un gesto talmente intenso da sembrare perfino più intimo del loro contatto di poche sere prima. Lo sbalordimento di Mancini implose di nuovo, immobilizzandolo.  
Rimasero qualche istante fermi così, le dita di Domenico poggiate sulle labbra del mister.  
Poi, quasi senza volerlo, Mancini afferrò di nuovo il polso del ragazzo e scostò leggermente la mano. Il movimento parve restituirgli sicurezza, e nello spazio di pochi secondi era tornato il tecnico deciso ed enigmatico di sempre.  
«Io mi scuso, quando devo.» scandì con la sua familiare implacabilità.  
«Lo so.» replicò Domenico, intuendo per istinto che quello non era un tono con cui si potesse discutere. Poi, con deliberata lentezza, Berardi sollevò la mano libera e la posò cautamente sul petto del mister. «Ma non deve. Non mi ha fatto male. Mister...» concluse esitante, con voce roca «Io mi farei fare qualsiasi cosa... da lei.». Mancini, impassibile, gli afferrò l'altro polso e lo tenne stretto. Si fissavano. Il mister poteva essere impassibile quanto voleva, ma alla mano poggiata sul suo petto non sfuggì il rimbombo cupo e accelerato del cuore. Nessuno dei due aggiunse nulla. Eppure una conversazione, o forse un combattimento, furioso ma muto, stava avendo luogo.  
Il primo ad abbassare lo sguardo e a rompere il silenzio fu Domenico.  
«In bocca al lupo per la partita, Mister.». Quando Mancini gli liberò le mani tirò fuori dalla tasca del bomber un paio di occhiali da sole. Li inforcò, azzardò un mezzo sorriso di saluto e, senza aggiungere altro, lasciò la stanza.

Pochi minuti più tardi un Mancini teso ma oscuramente soddisfatto si sedeva sulla panchina del San Paolo. Dopo l'uscita di scena di Dom-, cioè, del ragazzo, aveva guardato l'orologio ed immediatamente deciso di archiviare quanto successo per rifletterci in un secondo momento, con calma. Era entrato in modalità agonistica, e per qualche motivo, _meglio fingere di non sapere quale_ , la fine dell'incontro con Berardi l'aveva lasciato con tonnellate d'adrenalina in circolo: ne era seguito un discorso pre-partita epico.  
Ebbe modo di constatarne gli effetti positivi sui suoi ragazzi appena il match cominciò. Avevano più fiducia in se stessi, si impegnavano, cercavano di costruire, lottavano su tutti i palloni. Purtroppo continuavano a faticare nel trovare la conclusione, e la cosa influì negativamente sul loro gioco dopo nemmeno una ventina di minuti. Iniziò a sgolarsi: con una squadra in forma come il Napoli non se lo potevano permettere. Niente da fare, i primi 45 minuti finirono sullo 0-0.  
Nell'intervallo si adoperò per caricare di nuovo i suoi giocatori. E dopo un secondo tempo discreto stava già preparandosi mentalmente ai supplementari quando un guizzo di Higuain mandò in frantumi la loro difesa. _Per Dio, era un solo uomo. Un solo uomo._

Arrivò al piano della sua stanza almeno due ore dopo, con lo stomaco in fiamme.  
 _Di nuovo quella dannata gastrite_ , pensava. _Forse devo smetterla di fare questo lavoro._  
Uscì dall'ascensore e si diresse alla porta della camera cercando la chiave elettronica nella tasca anteriore del borsone. _Dove cazzo-? Ah, eccola._  
Quando sollevò lo sguardo notò una sagoma seduta a terra, schiena contro il muro, in fondo al corridoio buio. Si bloccò.  
«Mi dispiace tanto, Mister.».


	6. VI

«Che cosa ci fai ancora qui? Non sono stato abbastanza chiaro, prima?».  
Non poteva essere lì. Non in quel momento, non quando lui era così vulnerabile. Non prima di aver avuto il tempo di riflettere su tutto quello che era successo.  
«È stato talmente chiaro che invece di vedere la partita allo stadio sono andato a seguirla in un bar, Mister. Solo che... hanno trasmesso anche... le interviste.» rispose Domenico, togliendosi il bomber dalle spalle e alzandosi.  
«E questo significa?» sillabò Mancini. Domenico esitò, poi scrollò la testa e sollevò il suo zaino.  
«Ha intenzione di farmi entrare o devo andare a dormire in stazione?»  
«Dovrebbe essere affar mio dove dormi, Berardi? Arrangiati.» esclamò duramente e con studiata noncuranza il tecnico, nel suo intimo inorridito all'idea che il ragazzo andasse veramente in stazione: piazza Garibaldi non era un posto tranquillo di notte.  
 _Dovrei chiamare la reception e prendergli una camera..._  
«Io mi chiamo Domenico. Mimmo. La smetta di chiamarmi per cognome, Mister. La smetta di difendersi. Almeno stasera. Per favore.».  
Roberto gli lanciò uno sguardo indecifrabile. Lo stomaco non smetteva di procurargli fitte dolorose. Alla fine sembrò prendere una decisione. Sospirò e passo la chiave sulla cellula d'apertura. _E sia. Tanto la giornata peggio di così non può finire, no? Almeno farò fuori tutti i motivi d'angoscia in un'unica sera._ Aprì la porta con uno scatto deciso.  
«Avanti, entra.».  
«Fuck, Mister, questa sì che è una camera!» esclamò Domenico entusiasta, girandosi a strizzare un occhio a Mancini prima di appoggiare zaino e bomber sul ripiano accanto all'armadio.  
«Non ti acclimatare troppo. Il tempo di prendere qualcosa per il mio fottutissimo stomaco e poi chiamiamo la reception e ne cerchiamo una tutta per te. E domattina fai in modo di essere sparito prima che io e i ragazzi scendiamo a far colazione.» ordinò il mister, poggiando a sua volta la borsa e togliendosi la sciarpa e il cappotto scuro.  
Sentiva lo sguardo del ragazzo puntato sulla sua nuca. Cercando la sua pastiglia gli lanciò un'occhiata di sfuggita -era fermo in silenzio in mezzo alla stanza, apparentemente impegnato ad osservarlo- e si chiese distrattamente come facesse a non ammalarsi con solo una maglietta mimetica a maniche corte sotto quel bomber.  
Afferrò la sua confezione di Lucen, ne estrasse un'unica pillola. Quando si voltò verso il tavolo di fronte al letto per prendere dell'acqua si ritrovò Domenico a pochi centimetri di distanza, un bicchiere in mano.  
Mancini lo accettò, avendo cura di non sfiorare le dita del giovane attaccante nel prenderlo. Non disse nulla. Si infilò la pastiglia bianca fra i denti e bevve un paio di sorsi d'acqua, deglutendo lentamente, senza mai staccare gli occhi dal viso di Domenico. Il ragazzo aveva la bocca socchiusa e lo sguardo incollato alle sue labbra.  
Poggiò il bicchiere alla sua destra senza guardare. Il suo gesto ruppe un filo di tensione, e Domenico fece un passo avanti.

«Come mai?» «Come mai cosa? ...la pastiglia? È un periodo pesante. Lo stress...»  
«Potrei... c'è qualcosa che potrei, che potrebbe aiutare, se lei...». Domenico sembrò lottare con le parole. Cercava di parlare in fretta, di cogliere il momento prima che fosse troppo tardi, ma l'ansia di farsi capire lo faceva ingarbugliare.  
«Se lei vuole... c'è qualcosa che potrei... Mister, se vuole...». Mancini era immobile di fronte a lui, la bocca di colpo serrata in una linea dura.  
Quando si mosse, un elegante spostamento di peso, fu per allargare impercettibilmente le gambe.  
Domenico sperava disperatamente che Roberto avesse capito cosa lui aveva inteso dire. Ma sul viso dell'allenatore non c'era il minimo segno di reazione, i lineamenti statuari composti in una maschera di marmo.  
Poi, improvvisamente, una domanda. L'espressione e il tono erano cinicamente indulgenti. «Allora, Domenico, cos'è che vuoi?»  
Per la prima volta fu la rabbia di Mimmo ad accendersi. Come poteva il mister avere quell'aria di condiscendenza, dopo quello che era successo nel pomeriggio?  
Con quieta furia, sostenendo fieramente lo sguardo di Mancini, si inginocchiò di fronte a lui. E si sentì riempire di soddisfazione quando la maschera d'impassibilità si ruppe, la sorpresa chiaramente dipinta sul volto di Roberto.  
«N-no...» gli sfuggì in un sussurro urgente «non- credevo... non devi...»  
«Lo so. Non devo. Ma voglio.».  
Domenico allungò lentamente la mano destra e iniziò, cauto ma deciso, a slacciare il bottone dei pantaloni del mister.  
Se si era aspettato una reazione di qualsiasi genere -dal tirarsi indietro indignato all'attiva partecipazione- si era sbagliato. Si spostò leggermente in avanti e Mancini, forse inconsciamente, aprì un po' di più le gambe per lasciargli spazio, appoggiandosi al ripiano alle sue spalle.  
Le sue mani erano ferme, appoggiate di piatto alle cosce.  
Domenico finì di aprire la cerniera e liberò il mister dai boxer. Non era ancora completamente eccitato. Iniziò con le mani, poi abbassò la testa e usò la bocca.  
Mancini non lo toccava, non diceva nulla, guardava soltanto. Ma le sue dita avevano iniziato a stringere il tessuto scuro dei pantaloni, le nocche sbiancate mentre la presa si faceva sempre più disperata.  
I morbidi, umidi suoni della bocca di Domenico sembravano essere gli unici rumori del mondo. Erano interrotti solo dal rauco, rapido respiro del mister, sempre più affannato ad ogni istante che passava.  
Poi Domenico si bloccò. Fu un movimento brusco. Mancini tese una mano, come per riportare il ragazzo dov'era, poi la ritrasse in fretta.  
«Cos'è» disse Domenico con deliberata lentezza «che _lei_ vuole, Mister?»  
«Domenico.». Quell'unica parola fu insieme un avvertimento e una preghiera. Domenico non si mosse. Roberto allungò di nuovo la mano ma si fermò appena prima di toccare la guancia del ragazzo. «Mimmo.»  
«Cosa?» fu tutto quello che Domenico offrì. Stavano giocando una partita. Erano due attaccanti. Due numeri 10. E nessuno dei due voleva perdere.  
Ma, fra i due, era Mancini quello che poteva cambiare le regole.  
Di scatto affondò la mano fra i capelli corti sulla nuca di Domenico e disse, la voce roca: «Mimmo. _Mimmo_.». Domenico continuò a rimanere fermo; ma stavolta fu il mister a muoverlo.  
«Basta così.» strinse la mano in un pugno, tirando i soffici capelli castani, e spinse avanti il giovane. «Apri la bocca.».  
Quando Domenico lo fece gli occhi di Mancini si chiusero per qualche secondo, e il tecnico disse solo « _Mimmo_.» con un'inflessione molto simile al sollievo nella voce.

Abbandonò la precedente pretesa d'indifferenza. Adesso le sue mani guidavano decise i movimenti di Berardi, quasi forzandolo su di sé, provocando una ritmica serie di suoni che lo stava facendo impazzire.  
Poi all'improvviso strattonò indietro la testa di Domenico, allontanandolo. Domenico recuperava ossigeno in corti, disperati inspiri. Gli occhi sfuocati puntati su Mancini, mormorò: «Per favore. Per favore Mister. La prego...».  
«E così...» disse l'allenatore tirando la testa di Mimmo ancora più indietro «è questo quello che vuoi.». La sua voce suonava compiaciuta, come se avesse appena vinto qualcosa.  
Domenico non ripeté la preghiera. Non disse nulla.  
Mancini mollò la presa.  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione Domenico interpretò quella mossa come un permesso. Poggiò le mani sui fianchi di Roberto, accarezzando con reverenza le cosce e i glutei. Lo sentì rabbrividire. Percorso a sua volta da un tremito, lo sfiorò con la lingua prima di riprendere il ritmo urgente di poco prima.  
Una delle mani del mister si spostò sulla sua, bloccandola. Le loro dita si intrecciarono e la stretta si fece spasmodica. L'altra mano di Roberto era salita alle labbra. Per trattenere i respiri sempre più incontrollati. Per frenare l'urlo che gli squarciò il petto quando la bocca di Domenico lo fece esplodere.


	7. VII

Mancini era immobile, il capo reclinato indietro, gli occhi chiusi, il petto che si sollevava e abbassava rapidamente -il fiato corto, le mani aggrappate al ripiano dietro di lui come ne andasse della sua stessa vita.  
Riaprì gli occhi solo quando sentì Domenico sistemargli i boxer e chiudere con delicatezza la cerniera e il bottone dei pantaloni. Guardò giù. La vista del ragazzo che si passava il dorso della mano sulle labbra gli provocò una vertigine. Domenico sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e il suo viso si aprì in un sorriso talmente felice, e sensuale, che Roberto non resistette.  
Posò le dita sulle sue labbra. Domenico, immediatamente attento a quel primo gesto di reciprocità, le socchiuse. Il mister spinse le dita nella sua bocca e Mimmo lo sentì rabbrividire e sussurrare qualcosa di incomprensibile quando passò la lingua sulla pelle sensibile dei polpastrelli.  
Un istante dopo Mancini estrasse le dita dalla bocca di Domenico e se le passò sulle labbra, serrando nuovamente gli occhi e mormorando «Ti sei», la sua voce sempre più bassa, come se stesse parlando fra sé e sé, «credo, messo su una strada pericolosa.».  
Poi riabbassò lo sguardo su Mimmo e gli diede un buffetto sullo zigomo sinistro, quello un po' gonfio.  
«Alzati.» disse. «Vieni.». Domenico lo fece senza esitazione.  
Appena fu in piedi il mister afferrò la sua t-shirt. «Toglila.». Domenico annuì e fece un passo indietro. «No.». Lo tirò a sè. «Qui.».  
Il ragazzo si spogliava senza civetteria. Cominciò dalle scarpe. Rimase a piedi nudi. Si tolse la maglietta continuando a fissare Mancini. La lasciò cadere a terra. Quando iniziò ad abbassare pantaloni e slip Roberto emise un verso basso e prolungato. «Sei...» disse, la voce arrochita, «solo da...?». Domenico inclinò la testa, un sorriso dolce e divertito sul viso, come a dire _Perché se ne stupisce?_ , e finì di sfilarsi i jeans.  
Roberto, ipnotizzato, gli poggiò le mani sul petto a da lì le fece scorrere su tutto il suo corpo, glutei, fianchi, schiena, come volesse toccare e memorizzare ogni centimetro di pelle.  
«Mister...» ripeteva Domenico «la prego...». Le parole uscivano strozzate, come se il ragazzo non volesse pronunciarle eppure non riuscisse a trattenersi. «Per favore...».  
Mancini interruppe bruscamente la sua esplorazione e portò le mani alla sua giacca, sfilandola rapido. Si tolse il maglione scuro. Quando fece per disfare il nodo della cravatta fu Berardi a fermarlo, «No. Lasci che lo faccia io.» e a scioglierla. Mimmo si attardò qualche attimo sul primo bottone della camicia, le dita sull'incavo del collo di Roberto, come incantato. Poi fece un passo avanti, annullando la distanza fra loro, la cravatta blu del tecnico ancora in mano.  
«Allora, Mister,» disse, insinuante, piegando leggermente il capo e avvicinando le labbra a quelle di Mancini, «me la posso prendere la confidenza?»  
«Se continui con questo atteggiamento strafottente sarò costretto a legarti, Berardi.».  
Per una volta fu Domenico ad esser preso in contropiede. Mancini vide le sue pupille dilatarsi, sentì il desiderio del ragazzo tendere ancora di più verso di lui.  
«Mi leghi, Mister. Mi leghi. Mi leghi, la prego. Mi leghi, così non-». Il mister lo spinse violentemente indietro e gli strappò la cravatta dalle mani. Poi lo prese per il collo e lo guidò rudemente verso il mobile dove due appendini reggevano loro cappotti, bomber verde militare e soprabito elegante, appesi ad un'asta dorata. «Afferrala.». Domenico eseguì, poi chiuse gli occhi alla sensazione della seta della cravatta avvolta ai suoi polsi e stretta. Si sentiva inerme, fiducioso, spaventato, eccitato. Non era mai stato così in tutta la sua vita.  
«Cosa ne devo fare di te, Berardi?» stava dicendo intanto il mister. «Mimmo, Mimmo, Mimmo!, mi chiamo Mimmo, cazzo!». Uno schiaffo, deciso ma controllato, lo colse sulla guancia sinistra. «E sta' zitto...» disse Mancini prima di avventarsi su di lui e baciarlo con furia.

Domenico era dominato, divorato dalle labbra del mister e dalla sua passione.  
Avrebbe voluto toccarlo. Avrebbe voluto sentirsi schiacciare dal suo corpo com'era successo quel pomeriggio allo stadio, avrebbe voluto il petto nudo contro il suo, anelava il minimo contatto e spingeva i fianchi verso Mancini nel tentativo di avvicinarlo e fargli perdere del tutto il controllo.  
Entrambi si irrigidirono all'istante quando un discreto bussare alla porta li interruppe.  
«Mister? È sveglio?».  
«Cazzo. Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.» ringhiò Mancini, «Non adesso...» mentre a Domenico sfuggiva un sottile «Fuck.». I suoi occhi cercarono quelli dell'allenatore con urgenza. Quando capì che l'altro non l'avrebbe guardato disse, la voce ridotta un sussurro: «Lo lasci bussare, Mister, se ne freghi, faccia finta di non esserci, gli lasci credere che si è già addormentato...».  
«Non posso. È Andrea.»  
«Oh, la prego, non mi-»  
«Mister?» si udì di nuovo dietro la porta. Roberto strinse le mascelle.  
«Mi dispiace, Domenico, davvero,» gli prese il mento e lo sollevò, guardandolo finalmente dritto negli occhi, «mi dispiace.». Poi lo lasciò, sciolse in un gesto la cravatta e fece un unico cenno con la testa. «Bagno.».  
Domenico indossò rapidamente slip e pantaloni, senza dire una parola. Raccolse t-shirt e scarpe, tolse il bomber dall'appendiabiti. Si infilò in bagno e chiuse la porta, la cravatta blu ancora in mano.

Rimase seduto con la schiena contro il calorifero per almeno tre ore, abbracciato alle sue ginocchia. Ascoltava la voce incrinata dal pianto di Ranocchia e il mormorio rassicurante di Mancini, cercando di cogliere qualche frase. Si sentiva strano. Era dispiaciuto per Ranocchia, colpito dalla fermezza e dal calore paterno che intuiva nella voce di Mancini, invidioso quando sentiva Andrea pronunciare con naturalezza la parola 'mister'. Più di tutto si sentiva triste.  
Forse era solo spaventato dalla solitudine, spaventato all'idea che qualcosa si fosse rotto nell'interruzione del momento, spaventato al pensiero che quella sera fosse stata solo una parentesi di follia per Mancini.  
La verità era che lui lo ammirava. Lo aveva ammirato come giocatore e lo ammirava adesso come tecnico. Quando allenava al Manchester c'erano state delle voci di corridoio. Gli avevano detto che il secondo di Roberto Mancini era venuto apposta dall'Inghilterra per osservarlo. Era stato sommerso dalla gioia. Giocare nella Premier League, con uno dei migliori allenatori italiani, un uomo che aveva fatto la storia della maglia numero 10, quella che lui sperava un giorno di indossare. Poi non era successo nulla. E il suo procuratore gli aveva annunciato di aver concluso un accordo con la Juventus. Era stato contento, ma il rimpianto per quel sogno rimasto sogno non l'aveva mai lasciato.  
E non gli permettevano di dimenticarlo... la scorsa stagione un giornalista aveva fatto una battuta durante una conferenza stampa, paragonando il suo ruolo nel Sassuolo a quello che era stato “il Mancio per la Samp”. Gli era sembrato di ricevere una frustata.  
E poi Lui era tornato ad allenare in Italia. Quando l'aveva sentito non ci poteva credere. Aveva aspettato con ansia Sassuolo-Inter. Quando finalmente era arrivato il giorno della partita aveva pensato di non aver mai visto un allenatore più carismatico. Il modo in cui si muoveva sul campo, la chiara fiducia scritta sul volto dei suoi giocatori, che pure si allenavano con lui da poche settimane, la quieta sicurezza con cui si rivolgeva a tutti.  
Si era impegnato con tutte le sue forze per giocare una gran partita. Un po' del suo furore agonistico si doveva esser trasmesso ai suoi compagni, perché avevano lottato tutti come leoni.  
3-1. Erano stati felicissimi. Poi un suo amico gli aveva mandato un sms spiritoso dicendogli di aver visto Mancini entrare in uno dei peggiori bar della zona. E non aveva resistito. Voleva solo conoscerlo... e invece aveva combinato un casino, come al solito. Poggiò la fronte contro le ginocchia.  
Poco dopo sentì lo scatto della serratura. Ranocchia doveva essersene appena andato. Mimmo lanciò un'occhiata al suo cellulare, controllando l'orario: erano quasi le 5:00 di mattina.  
Un leggero bussare e Mancini fece scorrere la scorrere la porta, chiamando con tono gentile: «Domenico?».  
Si alzò e afferrò il suo bomber. Il mister aveva un'aria esausta e lo osservava con preoccupazione.  
 _Non m'importa del sesso,_ cercò di convincersi Domenico _, basta che non dica di non volermi più vedere. Non gli darò fastidio. Adesso me ne vado e lo lascio dormire. Magari alla prossima partita-_  
«Grazie dell'ospitalità, Mister.» disse, tentando di suonare spensierato.  
«Mi dispiace che fra me e Ranocchia non l'abbiamo fatta dormire nemmeno dieci minuti.».  
Mancini sembrava sollevato. Doveva averlo convinto; forse la stanchezza aveva giocato a suo favore. «Va tutto bene, allora? Mi dispiace che tu-»  
«Va tutto bene. Adesso vado a prendere il treno.».  
L'espressione di Mancini si fece sorpresa. «Ma... te ne vai? Non... non so, non vuoi... almeno- fare una doccia, o qualcosa...»  
«Ma no, ho il treno alle 5:30. Così arrivo presto.». Indossò il suo bomber e si fece avanti. Mancini si scostò per lasciarlo passare, i lineamenti di nuovo composti nella tipica impassibilità.  
Domenico lo superò, cercando disperatamente di pensare ad una frase di saluto che suonasse bene, che suonasse divertente, che suonasse fico. Ma quando si voltò non riuscì a dire nulla. Mancini lo osservava. Mimmo stava per dire un banalissimo, serio “Arrivederci” quando vide Mancini estrarre di scatto il portafogli, tirarne fuori un biglietto e porgerglielo.  
«È il mio biglietto da visita. C'è il mio numero. Se ti servisse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa... o anche... non so, se vuoi-».  
Per un attimo Domenico si sentì vittorioso. Poi gli passò il pensiero che si sarebbe dovuto sentire insultato. Il suo biglietto da visita? Ma davvero? Per chi l'aveva preso, per una escort? _Okay, Mister._  
Lo prese. Poi superò Mancini, si avvicinò alla scrivania, afferrò una penna. Scrisse qualcosa dietro al biglietto e lo ridiede all'allenatore.  
«Se le serve qualsiasi cosa, Mister.».  
Gli strizzò un occhio e se ne andò senza aggiungere altro, lasciando un Mancini esterrefatto, fermo in mezzo alla stanza con il suo stesso biglietto da visita in mano.  
 _Glielo faccio vedere io, chi ha bisogno di chi._  
Berardi is back.


	8. VIII

E adesso cosa si supponeva facesse?  
Poteva chiamarlo? Doveva scrivergli? Testardo di un ragazzino.  
Non avrebbe potuto prendersi il suo cazzo di biglietto da visita e liberarlo dalla necessità di pensare a come fosse meglio muoversi adesso? Come se non bastasse il senso di colpa che lo stava divorando. Per... per quello ch'era successo e per aver lasciato il ragazzo quasi tre ore chiuso in un bagno, dopo, Dio, dopo... non voleva nemmeno pensarci.  
Finché era durato l'allenamento mattutino era riuscito a tenere a bada rimorsi e domande. Ma adesso era pomeriggio. Libero. Mezza giornata di riposo. Dodici lunghe ore per i pensieri, dodici fottutissime ore per torturarsi. La sua gastrite non gli avrebbe lasciato pace per due secoli a venire, se lo sentiva.

E adesso cosa si supponeva facesse?  
Va bene, aveva avuto la sua uscita di scena ad effetto. _Mimmo rules._ Ma aveva anche lasciato indietro l'unica possibilità di contattare il mister. E se lui non l'avesse mai chiamato? E se non si fosse mai più fatto vivo? E se- _D'accordo, basta. Ho fatto una cazzata. Posso sempre farne un'altra, se mi va. E 'fanculo a tutto il resto._  
Era finita che dopo l'allenamento si era piazzato sul divano con l'intenzione di consumare la playstation e si era ridotto a fissare il cellulare ogni dieci minuti, la console abbandonata al suo fianco. E poi, esausto, era crollato in un sonno agitato.

Si svegliò al trillo insistente del telefono. Socchiuse gli occhi e lo fissò.  
Si tirò su di scatto: era un numero che non aveva in memoria. La sua baldanza mattutina totalmente dimenticata fece scorrere il dito sullo schermo e rispose con un esitante «Pronto?».  
«Non fare mai più una cosa del genere.» disse dall'altra parte della cornetta una voce profonda, tesa e autorevole.  
«Di quale delle... cose... sta parlando... Mister?» disse Mimmo, una vena di trionfo nella voce che non sfuggì a Mancini, il quale a Milano s'incupì ancora di più.  
«Di- di rifiutare se qualcuno ti offre il suo contatto per aiutarti. Non puoi sapere se un giorno-»  
«Okay, okay, ho capito, Mister. Facciamo che mi dispiace. Ma così è stato più divertente, no?»  
«Smettila.»  
«Di fare che?»  
«Di provocarmi. Di usare quel tono sfrontato. Non oseresti fare l'insolente se fossi qui davanti a me.»  
«Perché, vorrebbe che io fossi lì, Mister?»  
«Io- Oh, Berardi, sei esasperante. Va bene.» Domenico sentì Mancini sospirare e se lo immaginò passarsi una mano nei capelli, come aveva fatto il giorno prima. «Va bene. Vedi di farti vivo se hai bisogno di qualcosa. Altrimenti, tanti auguri per tutto.»  
«Mister, aspet-»  
«Buonaserata.».  
Mancini chiuse la comunicazione con decisione. E adesso la palla era di nuovo in mano al ragazzo. Che volesse giocare d'attacco o di difesa, lui aveva appena dimostrato di essere uno stratega migliore. Non aveva niente di cui preoccuparsi.

O almeno lo pensò finché, alle 13:30 precise del giorno dopo, mentre guidava verso casa dopo la sessione di allenamento giornaliera, squillò il suo telefono.  
Premette il pulsante per accettare la chiamata e una voce scanzonata si diffuse amplificata nell'abitacolo della sua station. «Hello, Mister!».  
«Berardi. Pensavo di essermi spiegato. Avevamo detto che ti saresti fatto vivo se avessi avuto bisogno di qualcosa. Non che mi avresti chiamato per salutarmi come fossi uno dei tuoi amichetti. O sbaglio?».  
Domenico decise di sorvolare sulla parola 'amichetti'.  
«Non sbaglia, Mister!» disse allegramente. «È che in effetti _ho_ bisogno di qualcosa.»  
«Ah. D'accordo. Dimmi.»  
«Arriverò fra... vediamo... due ore e mezza alla Stazione Centrale di Milano. Mi viene a prendere?».  
La macchina di Mancini sbandò vistosamente sulla stradina di campagna di Appiano Gentile.  
« _Che cosa?!_ »  
«Ho detto: arriverò fra due ore e mezza alla Stazione di Milano. Mi viene a prendere?»  
«Berardi, ma che cazzo ti passa per la testa?! Cosa ci stai venendo a fare a Milano?»  
«Se non lo sa lei, Mister.» rispose Mimmo con un comico tono imbronciato.  
«Ma è venerdì, domani c'è allenamento e ritiro, come ti è venuto in mente di-»  
«Non gioco domenica, Mister, se l'è dimenticato? Squalifichina. Io Simo e Nicola abbiamo il sabato libero.»  
«Io... non so cosa-»  
«Per favore, Mister, mi dica di sì.» intervenne Domenico, improvvisamente serio.  
«Io- oh, che cazzo.». Mancini fece una lunga pausa. «Esci dalla stazione e vai al parcheggio degli autobus a sinistra. Ti aspetto lì. Ho un'Audi nera.»  
«Thank you, Mister.» rispose dolcemente Mimmo prima di mettere giù.  
 _Avevo dimenticato che il ragazzo è un promettente attaccante. Idiota, Mancio, sei un idiota. Altro che gioco di difesa._

Un'ora e mezza più tardi un Berardi sorridente e coperto di fiocchi di neve saliva in macchina.  
«Oh, Mister, non faccia l'arrabbiato!» esclamò, osservando lo sguardo cupo con cui Mancini lo scrutava. Si scrollò come un cagnolino bagnato e rabbrividì. «Fuck se fa freddo qui a Milano.»  
«Bastava starsene a casa, Berardi.» rispose il tecnico duramente prima di chiudersi in un ostinato mutismo.  
Domenico gli lanciò un'occhiata. L'aveva fatto infuriare di nuovo. Non osò infrangere il silenzio. Perché non riusciva a farne una giusta? Aveva pensato che, visto che lui l'aveva chiamato...  
Pochi minuti dopo l'auto di Mancini entrava in un parcheggio sotterraneo in zona Moscova.  
Salirono al piano attico. Mancini aprì rigidamente la porta e si fece da parte per farlo entrare.  
Domenico lo oltrepassò. Fece appena in tempo a intravvedere un salotto arredato in toni chiari prima di sentire lo scatto della serratura e vedersi scaraventare contro il tavolo all'ingresso.  
Quando Mancini gli morse le labbra, dicendo «Apri la bocca.» e poi baciandolo con furia selvaggia, Mimmo non sapeva se essere sopraffatto dalla felicità o terrorizzato.  
«Riesci sempre a tirare fuori la parte peggiore di me. È per questo che sei venuto?» chiese l'allenatore, uno sguardo animalesco in viso.  
«Sì. Sì, per favore, Mister...» balbettò sottovoce Domenico.  
E Mancini si stacco bruscamente da lui.  
«No.». Posò una mano sulla spalla di Domenico e lo fece inclinare sulla scrivania. «No.» disse di nuovo, passando la mano sul petto del ragazzo e chiudendo la distanza fra loro. «Non adesso.».  
Il verso che Mimmo emise quando fece aderire il corpo al suo -Roberto non sarebbe riuscito a descriverlo. Era un singhiozzo soffocato, gutturale. Il suono fu come una bollente, vibrante carezza sulla sua pelle.  
Domenico si tirò su con un colpo di reni, sedendosi sul tavolo e afferrando la camicia di Mancini. Lo attirò a sé.  
«Sì. Adesso.».  
«No.» replicò Mancini. Ma la sua voce non era ferma come lo era stata fino a qualche istante prima. «Mimmo, _Mimmo_ , non-»  
«La prego.»  
«No.» insistette il mister. «Ho detto no.». Sollevò Mimmo e lo voltò, piegandolo con una mossa violenta sul tavolo. Sembrò meditare sul da farsi. Poi fece scorrere la mano sulla schiena del ragazzo e la chiuse sul collo. Premette il pollice contro la vena che pulsava appena sotto la sua gola.  
« _Oh..._ » la voce di Domenico si ammorbidì in un disperato, sonoro sospiro e i suoi occhi si chiusero. L'immagine stessa della vulnerabilità. Qualcosa si ruppe nel petto di Mancini.  
«E va bene.». Il mister lasciò la mano sulla gola di Berardi. «Ascoltami attentamente. Sto per fotterti. Qui. In questo modo. Piegato sulla mia scrivania. Sto per aprirti e sbatterti.». Fece scorrere le dita sulla spina dorsale di Domenico, coperta solo da una leggera maglietta bianca di cotone -e le infilò nei jeans, scendendo ancora. Mimmo trattenne il respiro e si spinse indietro, contro di lui.  
«Ti va bene?» «Yes, yessss, Mister...» gemette, il desiderio chiaro nella sua voce.  
Per un attimo lo sguardo negli occhi di Roberto si fece disperato. Come se avesse cercato di spaventare il ragazzo con quelle espressioni crude e avesse sperato che lui si ribellasse, si rifiutasse di stare alle sue regole e scappasse via. Aveva giocato sul filo del fuorigioco. E adesso non c'era modo di tornare indietro, si rese conto con improvvisa lucidità.  
«Mister?».  
La sua attenzione si focalizzò di nuovo su Berardi.  
 _Non riuscirei a fermarmi nemmeno se lo volessi, adesso._  
«Tu, » disse «tu aspetterai mentre ti prendo; aspetterai finché non sarò io a dirlo e solo allora, solo allora- hai capito?». Domenico non rispose. «Dillo per me, Mimmo, dimmi che vuoi che io lo faccia.».  
Ci fu una lunga pausa. Poi Mimmo disse: «Mi prenda. Adesso.». Chissà come riuscì a far suonare le parole come un ordine invece che come una preghiera.  
«È questo il modo» chiese Mancini con pericolosa delicatezza «in cui chiedi qualcosa che desideri?».  
«Per favore.» Domenico sospirò ancora. «Per favore,» e lo disse con un morbido calcolo che sarebbe quasi potuto passare per una resa, «Mister.» e il mister affondò le dita nei suoi fianchi.  
«Se è quello che vuoi?». Fu una domanda, pronunciata con deviata soddisfazione, ma la voce era roca. Voleva solo che lo ripetesse, voleva solo che lo pregasse.  
«Sì,» disse Domenico, il calcolo di poco prima scomparso dalla sua voce, scivolato via sotto onde di disperata impazienza, « _per favore._ ».  
Mancini guardò i fiocchi di neve che cadevano fuori dalla sua finestra.  
Quando riabbassò gli occhi verso il ragazzo, aveva preso una decisione.  
«D'accordo.».


	9. IX

Il mister spinse Domenico avanti, poggiando entrambe le mani al centro della sua schiena e schiacciandolo contro la scrivania.  
Per un attimo ebbe l'impressione di essere immerso in un assurdo sogno erotico. La sua mente gli offriva l'immagine della versione immaginaria di se stesso impegnata a fare selvaggiamente sesso nell'anticamera di casa, con davanti a sé un giovane calciatore di cui non riusciva a distinguere il volto -piegato sul tavolo del suo ingresso -quel tavolo che non se n'era mai accorto ma era alto proprio dell'altezza perfetta per- Dio, stava impazzendo. Strinse i denti.  
Tenendo Mimmo bloccato, la mano sinistra piantata fra le sue scapole, Roberto lasciò che la destra scendesse a slacciare i jeans del ragazzo e strattonarli verso il basso, assieme agli slip. Sotto di lui, Domenico si mosse per sfilare anche le scarpe e scalciare via tutto.  
Il movimento lo fece collidere con le gambe di Mancini. Al sentire la lana ruvida del completo del mister sfregare sulla sua pelle Mimmo parve perdere il controllo.  
Iniziò a contorcersi contro Mancini. E non se n'era nemmeno reso conto ma doveva aver anche emesso un suono, perché il mister si era abbassato su di lui e gli aveva sussurrato all'orecchio, in tono sdegnosamente casuale, «Toccati. Se non pensi di poter aspettare.».  
Domenico non commise l'errore di scambiare la frase per un via libera. La prese per quello che era, un'ammonizione sprezzante, e voltò la testa per fissare negli occhi Mancini, uno sguardo fiero sul viso. Il mister sorrise. «Sicuro di farcela?».  
«...il mio zaino. La tasca davanti.»  
«Vuoi che prenda qualcosa?». Domenico accennò di sì.  
«E non credi che dovresti chiedermelo con un po' più di-»  
«Per favore. Mister.». Dopo una pausa soddisfatta «Così va meglio» fece Mancini, divertito. «D'accordo, farò quello che mi hai chiesto. _Tutto_ quello che mi hai chiesto. Solo- un momento. Tu rimani» disse, dando un buffetto al fianco di Berardi, «Stai lì.».  
Appena il mister sollevò la mano dalle sue scapole e si mosse all'indietro Domenico si spostò, stirando i muscoli della schiena come un gatto e riaggiustando la sua posizione. «Fermo.» latrò Mancini, rafforzando il comando con un breve, diretto schiaffo in alto sulla sua coscia sinistra.  
Mimmo si lasciò sfuggire un guaito basso, incomprensibile, più un verso che una parola, come un tentativo mal riuscito di trattenere un gemito di passione.  
Il mister inclinò un istante la testa e poi mormorò «Un'altra volta», facendo scorrere le dita lungo l'impronta rossa della sua mano sulla pelle di Domenico, «un'altra volta.».  
Mimmo fu scosso da un brivido a quelle parole. Ma si sforzò di restare perfettamente immobile, in attesa del ritorno di Roberto. Sentì il rumore della cerniera del suo zaino che si apriva e poi più niente per un lungo momento. Non resistette e girò la testa verso Mancini.  
Il tecnico era accosciato accanto al suo zaino, con l'oggetto che era stato nella tasca stretto in mano e un'espressione indispettita e meravigliata sul volto.  
«Ecco dove-». Si voltò a guardare Domenico e si alzò lentamente in piedi.  
«Pensavo di averla dimenticata in albergo. E invece l'avevi portata via tu?»  
«Poteva essere l'unico ricord-»  
«E adesso cosa vuoi che ci faccia?»  
«Quello che ci ha fatto l'altra volta. Mister. Così saprà per certo che io _so_ aspettare.».  
Mancini avanzò con forzata calma verso di lui. Allungò la mano che teneva la cravatta, la stessa cravatta che Domenico si era clandestinamente portato via mercoledì sera, e lasciò che il tessuto gli cadesse sul viso, facendoglielo scorrere sugli occhi, sulla bocca, la seta blu una carezza esasperantemente lenta e delicata sulla pelle.  
«Ma io non ne dubito.» sussurrò poi, con dolcezza. Un istante dopo afferrava bruscamente i polsi di Berardi, tirandoli verso un angolo del tavolo, fermandoli con la cravatta ad una delle gambe.  
«E adesso basta giocare.».

Si slacciò i pantaloni ed entrò in lui con un'unica, violenta spinta, senza prepararlo, senza dargli il tempo di abituarsi gradualmente alla sua invasione.  
Domenico aveva chiuso gli occhi, mordendosi il labbro inferiore fin quasi a farlo sanguinare, cercando di resistere -senza urlare- all'incredibile sensazione che gli procurava l'avere il mister dentro di lui, cercando di resistere -senza venire- al vibrante, disperato modo in cui Mancini aveva pronunciato il suo nome quando era entrato del tutto in lui.  
Strinse con le dita il bordo del tavolo e si morse ancora più forte l'interno della bocca per costringersi a non ascoltare i suoni che lasciavano le labbra di Roberto mentre incominciava a muoversi dentro di lui.  
Ma dopo pochi minuti non ce la fece più. Iniziò a pregare, a supplicare, non in italiano e nemmeno con le sue stupidissime parole inglesi ma in dialetto, con l'accento della sua terra, implorando il mister di non smettere, di andare più veloce, più forte...  
E probabilmente sarebbe venuto se Mancini non si fosse abbassato su di lui per chiedergli «Cosa- Dimmi, non capisco, cosa-» e Domenico riusciva a malapena parlare, a malapena a respirare, «Non si fermi Mister, continui, per favore, voglio- di più, più forte, io-». «No.» lo interruppe Mancini sollevandosi. «Oh, no.» disse di nuovo, e rallentò.  
«Cazzo Mister non ci provi-». Mancini si fermò e indietreggiò di colpo, lasciandolo svuotato e boccheggiante, un gemito rotto dal respiro affannato.  
Il mister girò attorno al tavolo e lo slegò. Lo guidò di nuovo in piedi e lo fece voltare, sedere sul tavolo. Gli sfilò gentilmente la maglietta bianca di cotone.  
Mimmo lo lasciò fare ma continuando a guardare a terra, fissando il pavimento, senza dire una parola.  
Lasciò che Roberto gli allargasse le cosce e si insinuasse fra le sue gambe. Si stava fugacemente chiedendo come potesse Mancini essere perfino in quel momento in ordine, con solo la camicia un po' stropicciata fuori dai pantaloni, quando il mister gli prese il mento e lo costrinse a guardare verso di lui, faccia a faccia, il naso a pochi millimetri dal suo.  
«Farò» disse Mancini, gentile e insieme minaccioso, «come voglio io. E tu farai come dico.».  
Domenico non diede segno d'aver sentito. Non rispose. Non annuì.  
Mancini lo spinse di nuovo giù, la sua mano sulla sua gola, come il pomeriggio di due giorni prima.  
«Ho detto che farò come voglio. Hai capito?» ripeté, ondate di autorità che emanavano dal suo corpo. Mimmo avvolse le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, si allungò e afferrò la sua camicia, attirandolo vicino. Era il massimo della resa che era disposto a concedere.  
Il mister la prese per buona.  
Quando ricominciarono fu, con buona pace delle precisazioni di Mancini, più veloce e più forte, un ritmo quasi convulso. Erano viso contro viso e non si baciavano. Ma quel modo in cui ognuno guardava dritto negli occhi dell'altro, il modo in cui Berardi teneva il mister vicino tirandolo per la camicia... era tutto tanto crudelmente intimo da far apparire un bacio irrilevante.  
Ogni tanto uno dei due sussurrava qualcosa, sillabe staccate che si perdevano in un mormorio indistinto, confuso; nessuno dei due capiva le parole dell'altro.  
Ma Domenico pensò, mentre s'inarcava sotto i colpi -sempre più veloci, più forti- di Mancini, e osservava come da una distanza il suo controllo scivolare definitivamente via, che si capivano alla perfezione.  
Il mister venne per primo. Le sue difese crollarono del tutto e lui si accasciò, per una volta poco elegante, nell'abbraccio del ragazzo. Premette la fronte contro quella di Mimmo ripetendo il suo nome.  
Dopo qualche minuto si risollevò, portando Mimmo con sé e tenendoselo vicino. Domenico stava ancora boccheggiando, come gli mancasse l'aria, teso nello sforzo di non lasciarsi andare; e tremò quando Roberto lo strinse più forte.  
Poi il mister inclinò la testa e gli sussurrò un'unica parola all'orecchio: «Adesso.» La disperata esalazione del nome di Mancini, il nome proprio, sulle labbra di Domenico fu l'unico segno da cui si sarebbe potuto intuire che il mister l'aveva finalmente toccato. Mentre Mimmo veniva Mancini lo strinse ancor di più a sé, guidandogli la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, come a voler assorbire tutto il suo ardore, nasconderlo al mondo e conservarlo gelosamente per sè.  
E poi lo lasciò tranquillo a riprendersi dal fragore e dal tremito del piacere, accarezzandogli dolcemente la schiena, mormorandogli all'orecchio sciocchezze rassicuranti di cui Mimmo non l'avrebbe creduto capace.

Quando finalmente si staccarono, sciogliendo l'abbraccio ma continuando a tenersi uno ancorato all'altro, Mancini disse: «Vieni, ti faccio vedere la camera. E poi vorrai farti una doccia, immagino.».  
Lo prese per mano, andò a prendere il suo zaino, senza lasciarlo, e lo guidò alla stanza da letto.  
«Il bagno è la porta di fianco al guardaroba. Sentiti libero di usare tutto quello che trovi.». Gli diede un buffetto sullo zigomo. «Vai, goditi l'acqua calda. Io» concluse slacciandosi la camicia sporca e sfilandosela, «nel frattempo cucino qualcosa.».  
Domenico sentì la bocca diventargli di colpo asciutta alla vista del petto nudo del mister. Gli lanciò un'occhiata di traverso e lo vide sorridergli di un inconsapevole sorriso prima di voltarsi per uscire.  
Riuscì ad afferrare il suo polso di slancio e a bloccarlo sulla porta. Quando Mancini lo guardò, Mimmo senza mollarlo tracciò lieve con le dita un tragitto in discesa, dai pettorali alla vita dei pantaloni.  
Poi senza pensarci due volte si buttò e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, sperando di non sembrare troppo ingenuo, le punte delle orecchie, _lo sapeva_ , rosse.  
«Grazie, Mister.»  
«No. Grazie a te.».


	10. X

Mimmo uscì dalla doccia sentendosi, semplicemente, felice.  
Non ricordava un altro momento della sua vita in cui il naturale scorrere dell'acqua calda sui muscoli stanchi gli avesse procurato altrettanto piacere. _Forse è che a questo giro non ho allenato solo i muscoli._ Bloccò a mezz'aria il braccio che stava frizionando il petto con uno dei grandi asciugamani blu scuro appena trovati. _Oh, fuck.  Ma che cazzo dico? Sembro quasi-_ Beh, chissenefrega di cosa sembrava. Era entusiasta, esausto, innamorato della vita.  
_Mmm. Eccoci qua, amico. So what? E se anche fosse? Non c'è mica bisogno che Lui lo sappia._  
Certo che avevano ragione gli inglesi a dire... a dire, ecco, “caduto”, come “caduto in trappola”.  
Nemmeno una settimana prima il mister non era altro che un idolo sbiadito nei suoi ricordi. E adesso... adesso.  
Tornò in camera, indossò una tuta morbida e la sua t-shirt preferita. In ogni caso era inutile stare a psicanalizzarsi: ora come ora voleva solo godersi la serata, prendere quello che veniva e stare con il mister. E poi, stava morendo di fame.  
Seguì il profumo per i corridoi della casa come un cagnolino da punta.  
Era ancora con il naso all'insù quando entrò in cucina. Mancini, i soli pantaloni del completo indosso, fissava con aria concentrata due bistecche in cottura su una piastra, un bicchiere di rosso poggiato sul ripiano e lo stereo acceso.  
Per qualche strano motivo il quadretto casalingo riempì a Mimmo il cuore di quieta esultanza.  
Mancini sventolò la mano e gli fece cenno di sedersi. Canticchiava. Stonato come una campana, eh.  
Mimmo si sforzò di non avvicinarsi ad abbracciarlo. Si aggirò un po' per la stanza per prenderci confidenza prima di rubare il calice di vino del mister e piazzarsi su una sedia, azzardando un sorriso colmo di una soddisfatta, timida innocenza quando Mancini lo guardò con aria esasperata e divertita e disse: «Ci diamo all'alcool?»  
«Come on, Mister, solo per stasera, domani ho riposo...»  
«...che sia l'eccezione che conferma la regola, Berardi.».  
Mimmo assaggiò il vino mentre osservava Roberto prendere un altro bicchiere per sé e riempirlo.  
«Che cos'è questa musica triste, Mister?».  
«Questa? È solo una vecchia canzone.»  
«Sembra che parli di lei.»  
«Come?» Mancini si voltò, sorpreso.  
«Proprio adesso, quando ha detto, non so, _ho capito che la gente amava me, che potevo fare qualcosa_... ho pensato che... le assomiglia, un po', ecco.»  
«Allora mi trovi triste?»  
«Cos- Perché?»  
«Hai appena detto che la trovi triste.»  
«Ma io- Non so, Mister, non volevo- È che... ha sempre qualcosa negli occhi, anche quando sorride, come se fosse serio, triste, in fondo. Ma è proprio questo che- Oh, non so, davvero, non volev-»  
«Non mi sono offeso, Mimmo.»  
«Allora parla davvero di lei?»  
Mancini scoppiò in una risata venata di nostalgia. «Parla di un pilota di Formula Uno dei miei tempi. Un vero campione. È morto. Tanti anni fa, durante un Gran Premio.» Mancini guardava la neve che cadeva fuori dalla finestra, il bicchiere di vino in mano, lo sguardo perso nei ricordi e la luce fredda dell'inverno sul viso. Mimmo pensò che era bellissimo.  
«Vado a spegnere.»  
«Ma no, aspetti, Mister. Me la faccia sentire dall'inizio.»  
«Non mi dirai che ti piace?» «Non è proprio il mio genere di musica. Ma... così, la vorrei risentire. Per favore?» aggiunse, quando vide Roberto esitare.  
Mancini mandò indietro il disco e poi, senza guardare Domenico, tornò ad occuparsi delle due bistecche sfrigolanti.  
... _anche se qui non ci sono bandiere-anche se qui non ci sono sigarette e birra-che pagano per continuare-per continuare poi che cosa-per sponsorizzare in realtà che cosa.-E come uomo io ci ho messo degli anni-a capire che la colpa era anche mia-a capire che ero stato un poco anch'io-e ho capito che era tutto finto-ho capito che un vincitore vale quanto un vinto-ho capito che la gente amava me-potevo fare qualcosa-dovevo cambiare qualche cosa.-E ho deciso una notte di maggio-in una terra di sognatori-ho deciso che toccava forse a me-e ho capito che Dio mi aveva dato-il potere di far tornare indietro il mondo..._  
«Beh, Mister, sarà pure su un pilota. Ma non ci posso fare niente, mi fa pensare a lei.»  
«Mmm.».  
Mancini sembrava non volerne parlare. Eppure lo colpiva che quel ragazzo che aveva visto così poco del mondo lo riconoscesse lì dentro -la fatica e l'orgoglio delle squadre minori, l'amore frustrato per la Nazionale, il rifiuto di un calcio diventato solo mercato, la decisione di mollare il professionismo e diventare allenatore... era quello che vedeva? O un'immagine idealizzata che aveva di lui?  
«E un pochino mi fa pensare anche a me.».  
Roberto sbirciò Domenico. _Lo sai anche tu che quando l'hai visto giocare la prima volta ti è piaciuto perché ti ricordava il giocatore che tu sei stato. Ma sarebbe tanto meglio per lui ammorbidire gli spigoli e la personalità. Adeguare il suo talento ai tempi. Dio non voglia che decidesse di seguire il mio esempio, Dio non voglia..._  
Si riscosse. «Dai, Berardi, vediamo di mangiare, prima che ti venga la sbornia triste.» disse con un mezzo sorriso, spegnendo la musica.

Domenico non si fece pregare. «Caspita, Mister, questa sì che è una cena!».  
Carne rossa, insalata e vino. Perfetto. Osservò il mister spostarsi con naturale eleganza dal piano cottura al tavolo. Anche in quel momento emanava un'aura di autorità, di consapevolezza, di magnetismo. Riempì i bicchieri ormai vuoti di entrambi e si sedette, passandosi una mano sulla peluria rada e argentata del petto. Mimmo sentì l'eccitazione salire di nuovo. Imbarazzato, chinò il capo e tagliò un pezzo della sua bistecca in silenzio.  
Roberto guardava Mimmo mangiare e si chiedeva quanti anni erano che non condivideva una cena tranquilla, solo in due e senza litigi, con qualcuno. Nemmeno se lo ricordava. Si incupì. Non era forse colpa sua se era rimasto solo? Ci fosse stata una cosa in questo periodo che riuscisse a far funzionare -nemmeno la squadra girava a dovere... e lui... Gesù, gli sembrava quasi di essere a cena con uno dei suoi figli; certo, se non fosse stato per- Gesù, non poteva andare avanti. Il suo stomaco bruciava. Non poteva andare avanti. No?  
«Senti, Mimmo.» disse all'improvviso, poggiando sonoramente la forchetta sul piatto, «io mi sento in dovere di- insomma, volevo dirti... ecco, non sono un uomo che vede di buon occhio la promiscuità.».  
Mimmo, che stava masticando con gusto un boccone della sua bistecca, rallentò di colpo i movimenti e lo guardò sbattendo le palpebre.  
«Quello che intendo non è che bisogna essere dei monaci, certo,» continuò il mister passandosi una mano nei capelli e guardando verso il piano della cucina «ma che, insomma, bisogna fare le cose con... consapevolezza e per le ragioni giuste. E tu, e io, forse... ecco, non avremmo dovuto...» espirò con uno sbuffo, stizzito dal modo disastroso in cui le frasi gli stavano uscendo dalla bocca. Alla fine lo guardò di scatto e concluse, con tono duro: «Mi scuso se ho oltrepassato i confini dell'appropriato. Tutto qui.».

Domenico non sapeva se essere più confuso o più arrabbiato.  
Prima gli faceva passare i momenti più eccitanti della sua vita, prendendolo con una passione che non aveva mai visto negli occhi nessuno, e poi si scusava e aveva la faccia tosta di fargli un discorsetto sulla moralità dei rapporti sessuali, dandogli a intendere di aver già archiviato come un errore quello che era successo fra loro poco più di un'ora prima? Ma che cazzo gli passava per la testa?  
Finirono di cenare in silenzio, entrambi a disagio.  
Quello che faceva più incazzare Mimmo era che il nervoso per le parole del mister, e il vederselo lì davanti mezzo nudo eppure incredibilmente tornato rigido e formale, non avevano fatto altro che aumentare la sua eccitazione.  
Aveva la fortissima tentazione di fare qualcosa di provocante e sfacciato e scoprire come avrebbe reagito Mancini. Ma non osava. Non capiva cosa stesse succedendo nella sua testa, cosa avesse provocato quella reazione subitanea; e non voleva farlo arrabbiare, allontanarlo più di quanto non si fosse allontanato da solo.  
«Mister, torno un attimo di là. Faccio una telefonata. Va bene per lei?»  
«Ma certo. Vai, ci penso io qui. Poi parliamo di come organizzarci per stanotte.»  
_Dobbiamo parlarne? Fuck, Mister, non mi faccia questo_.  
Domenico se ne andò dalla cucina ferito e infuriato come un temporale estivo.  
Non riusciva a immaginare quale fosse la cosa migliore da fare in quel momento. Andare via, come aveva fatto la mattina a Napoli? O restare e cercare di fargli capire dolcemente che non era successo nulla di- come aveva detto? Nulla di inappropriato. O restare e far finta di nulla.  
_'Fanculo, non ne ho idea. E ho anche bisogno di- se non voglio saltargli addosso._  
Prese il cellulare che aveva lasciato sul bordo del letto e si infilò nel bagno. Chiuse la porta dietro di sé e si strappò rabbiosamente di dosso i pantaloni. La sua pelle sembrava elettrificata.  
Si guardò attorno per cercare qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo -non voleva usare il sapone, odiava il bruciore che provocava. Non trovò nulla. Avrebbe dovuto fare senza.  
Si inginocchiò sul pavimento, le gambe leggermente divaricate. Iniziò a toccarsi con la mano destra. La sinistra salì a toccare il petto prima di scendere e premere fra le cosce, dove i muscoli erano ancora fiaccati dai colpi del mister.  
Cercò di fare veloce, ma il tutto era più frustante che piacevole. Con quel pensiero di fare in fretta non riusciva proprio a- Chiuse gli occhi e fece scorrere nella sua mente uno per uno i fotogrammi di quel pomeriggio. Lo bocca del mister su di lui, le mani autoritarie e forti, la sensazione di essere riempito e completato da lui... e accelerò, accelerò, accelerò.  
«Mister...» mormorò senza nemmeno accorgersene, vicino, così vicino al picco del piacere...  
All'improvviso la porta si aprì. «Va tutto be-?».


	11. XI

La domanda morì sulle labbra di Mancini.  
Sul pavimento, Domenico si congelò e guardò verso di lui con aria colpevole.  
Il mister era ancora senza camicia, e Mimmo non poté trattenere i suoi occhi dal correre per un attimo ai capezzoli scuri. Fu un lampo. Poi riportò lo sguardo sul suo viso, in attesa del segno di disgusto o di rabbia che, ne era sicuro, stava per erompere da quelle labbra ben disegnate. E invece il mister fece un passo indietro e sbarrò la porta.  
Mimmo prese la sua ritirata come un'autorizzazione a finire. Incontrollata, l'immagine di Mancini apparve nella sua mente. Adorava il suo corpo, ancora snello ed atletico, ma amava anche di più quel poco che intuiva del suo carattere -il conflitto che sentiva affiorare fra desiderio e senso di colpa, la possessività e il tormento. Amava la violenza con cui Roberto era capace di sorprenderlo. Ma suo tocco sapeva anche essere così gentile...  
Immaginò le mani forti del mister su di lui, dentro di lui, avvolgerlo e riempirlo -e venne.  
Dopo essersi sciacquato tornò rapidamente in camera. La stanza era vuota. Il suo zaino ribaltato sul pavimento come se qualcuno lo avesse rovesciato senza accorgersene.  
Domenico lo tirò su e si prese del tempo per sistemare le sue cose. Poi si tolse calze e scarpe, lasciando tutto ai piedi del letto, e si avviò lungo il corridoio, pregando che i piedi nudi non fossero compresi nell'elenco delle cose “inappropriate”.  
Mancini era in piedi in cucina e a quanto pare stava preparando un tè. Si era coperto, aveva indosso una nuova camicia, e dava la schiena alla porta. Mimmo avanzò ma si fermò prima di essergli troppo vicino.  
«Mister, mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto evitare. O almeno chiudere a chiave la porta. Ma lei mi fa talmente-»  
«No, è a me che dispiace, Domenico. Non sarei dovuto entrare. Ero venuto di là per fare una doccia, pensavo fossi sul terrazzo a telefonare -poi ti ho sentito chiamarmi come se ti fossi fatto male e... scusami, avrei dovuto bussare.».  
Mimmo inclinò la testa e lo fissò. Aveva la camicia, sì. Ma non si era preso il disturbo di chiuderla.  
 _Ma che lo fa apposta? Mo' mi eccito di nuovo._ E portava al collo... _Ma cos'è? Un rosario bianco? ...oh stop it! Concentrati, Mimmo._  
«Allora non è arrabbiato?»  
«Io... no. No, non sono arrabbiato. Stai tranquillo. Anzi, diciamo che quel bagno per stanotte è tuo. Io userò quello degli ospiti.»  
«Non dovrebbe essere il contrario?».  
Mancini si rigirò e versò l'acqua che aveva iniziato a scoppiettare dal bollitore in due tazze di terracotta scura.  
«Ti lascio la camera per stasera. Io mi accampo sul divano.».  
Il nervoso di Mimmo salì di un paio di gradi. «Come sarebbe che lei si mette sul divano?»  
«Sarebbe che dormo sul divano. Sei già abbastanza-» inspirò bruscamente e si voltò verso Mimmo, porgendogli una tazza fumante. «È meglio così.».  
«Ah, davvero?! Sa cosa le dico, Mister? No!» urlò di colpo Domenico urtando con una mano che tremava l'innocente tazza e facendola sfracellare sul pavimento alla vista di Roberto che apriva la bocca per intervenire. «Non mi interrompa di nuovo! Sa cosa le stavo dicendo prima? Le stavo dicendo che lei mi fa incazzare! Sì, ha capito bene, incazzare! E che cazzo! Va in giro a petto nudo e pretende che io non reagisca quando mi fa quel discorso schifoso a tavola!». Andò verso Mancini, ancora fermo con il braccio teso, la bocca leggermente socchiusa per la sorpresa, e afferrò con decisione il suo polso. Poi con uno strattone fece aderire la mano al suo bacino e la costrinse a scendere.  
«E lo sente cosa mi succede quando m'incazzo?». Non gliene importava più nulla di farlo arrabbiare. Voleva solo fargli capire quanto fosse stato ingiusto prima, fargli capire che lui lo desiderava e che non c'era niente di male, fargli capire che se lui era in quelle condizioni praticamente da quando era arrivato a Milano era tutta colpa sua.  
«Non lo capisce che io mi sono inn-». Riuscì a trattenersi appena in tempo.  
Mancini lo fissava e, _Ma guarda che novità, se esiste un premio per la fucking blank face dovrebbe vincerlo lui tutti gli anni_ , restava impassibile, movimenti inesistenti se non per il leggero sollevarsi ed abbassarsi del petto.  
Poi, sottovoce, con tono pericolosamente affilato, disse: «Cosa stavi dicendo? ...pensi di essere innamorato di me? Tu non mi conosci, non sai chi-»  
Mimmo gli chiuse la bocca nel primo modo che gli venne in mente. Non aveva mai preso l'iniziativa con lui, ma cominciò deciso, forzando la lingua nella bocca del mister e cercando disperatamente di essere appassionato senza risultare violento. _Quello_ il mister non l'avrebbe accettato da lui, lo sapeva bene. Si sciolse contro Mancini quando lo sentì cedere e rispondere al suo bacio. Si separarono ansimanti.  
«Mister, Mister, non dica più quelle cose, io...»  
«Ma non lo capisci che lo faccio per te, stupido?» lo interruppe per l'ennesima volta Mancini, uno sguardo sofferente in volto, le rughe attorno agli occhi più marcate, la mano non bloccata da Domenico che gli stringeva l'avambraccio fino a fargli male. «Non capisci che devo allontanarti? Che razza di uomo sarei se t'incoraggiassi in questa pazzia? Ma lo sai quanti anni ho? E lo sai cosa succederebbe se anche solo una voce di questa storia iniziasse a girare negli spogliatoi? Vuoi rovinarti la carriera?»  
«La smetta, cazzo, la smetta!, di pensare al futuro. Che differenza c'è se mi fa soffrire stasera invece che in futuro? Almeno avrò avuto adesso,» gli mosse la mano che ancora poggiava su di lui, «stanotte. Roberto...» disse, usando timidamente ma per la prima volta in piena coscienza il nome di battesimo, «io mi fido di te. Ti prego -ti prego. Fidati anche tu di me. Lascia che sia io a decidere...».

Probabilmente fu sentire il suo nome pronunciato come fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo ciò che fece andare in pezzi il controllo di Mancini. Non riusciva a difendersi da quel ragazzo. E non riusciva a difenderlo. In quei momenti restava solo il desiderio di guidarlo e di farsi aiutare da lui, per quanto assurdo sembrasse, ad essere la sua guida.  
Gli lasciò l'avambraccio e gli sfiorò le labbra con le dita.  
«Dillo di nuovo.»  
«Rober-»  
«No, non quello.» _Se ripeti il mio nome in quel modo impazzisco._ «Dì solo...»  
«Mi fido di te. Mi fido di lei, Mister.»  
«Spero non sia un errore.» rispose in un sussurro Mancini prima di baciarlo.

Entrarono nella doccia insieme.  
Quando Mimmo poggiò le mani al muro e allargò le gambe Mancini lo fece girare e lo strinse dolcemente fra le braccia. «No. Voglio che sia tu a farlo, stasera.».  
Mimmo non poteva credere alle sue orecchie. Il sangue gli era salito alla testa e fra il caldo del vapore e il batticuore che le parole del mister avevano causato gli sembrò di esplodere.  
Lo desiderava, sì. Il solo pensarlo lo faceva impazzire dal desiderio. Ma... _Non capisci che ho troppa paura di farti male, Mister?_  
Si divincolò con delicatezza dall'abbraccio e scese in ginocchio, godendosi la sensazione delle mani che scorrevano sulla pelle bagnata di Mancini.  
Lo prese fra le labbra. E mentre la sua lingua lo accarezzava, incoraggiata dalle mani che affondavano nei suoi capelli bagnati, un pensiero malvagio gli passò per la testa.  
 _Se vuole sentirmi, mi sentirà._  
Quando percepì il respiro del mister accelerare gli fece scivolare le dita fra le gambe. Lo sentiva quasi pulsare nella sua bocca. Senza preavviso, lo penetrò.  
«Dom-» fu l'unica cosa che fece in tempo a dire Roberto prima di gridare il suo piacere fino a strapparsi le corde vocali.


	12. XII

«Tu sei pazzo.» gli aveva detto boccheggiando il mister. Aveva la schiena ancora appoggiata al marmo della doccia, gli occhi chiusi, le mani affondate nei capelli di Mimmo. Gli massaggiava meccanicamente lo scalpo, tenero, quasi senza rendersene conto.  
Domenico era lì, inginocchiato sotto l'acqua scrosciante, il sapore del mister ancora sulle labbra -e non riusciva ad alzarsi. Continuava a risuonargli nelle orecchie il grido animalesco, scuro, selvaggio che era esploso dal petto di Mancini poco prima.  
 _Voglio sentirlo urlare ancora così. Ha urlato così per me. Voglio farlo urlare di nuovo..._  
«Mister.» lo chiamò.  
Mancini socchiuse gli occhi e guardò giù verso di lui. Scese un po' e lo afferrò per le spalle, guidandolo in posizione eretta. Lo fece uscire dalla doccia. Poi prese un asciugamano e lo passò con delicata fermezza sul corpo di Mimmo. Dopo essersi asciugato in due mosse veloci gambe e nuca, trascurando tutto il resto, lo avvicinò a sé ed iniziò a baciare sopracciglia, zigomi, gola.  
«Lo sai... non sei.... obbligato... a chiamarmi... mister... tutte... le... volte. Anzi... non sei... obbligato a... chiamarmi mister... affatto: nemmeno sono... il tuo allenatore...»  
«Ma non saprei come altro...! e poi come faremmo in pubblico? Se mi abituo a chiamarla- beh, in un altro modo, e mi distraggo...». Mimmo abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato, ed iniziò a giocherellare con i peli sul petto di Mancini.  
«Sì, quello sfortunatamente è un ostacolo -ah, al diavolo, chiamami come cazzo ti pare» mormorò incoerentemente il mister avventandosi sul suo collo.  
«R- roberto...» pronunciò in un sussurro quasi inudibile Domenico.  
La testa del mister scattò in alto. «Come hai detto?».  
Aveva un incendio negli occhi. L'eccitazione di Mimmo si fece dolorosa.  
«Roberto.» ripeté con decisione. «È questo il tuo nome, no?»  
«Oh, sì. Ma se lo dici un'altra volta con quel tono non garantisco-»  
«Roberto» intervenne Mimmo «ti vo-».  
Mancini non lo lasciò finire. Gli diede un colpo misurato e lo spinse fuori dal bagno.  
Avanzò verso di lui fino a farlo crollare indietro, sul letto. Mimmo aveva il cuore che correva neanche stesse facendo uno scatto al 90esimo minuto di una partita. Strinse i pugni nelle lenzuola, cercando di calmarsi. Gli occhi dilatati, nudo, le mani aggrappate al cotone bianco -Mancini pensò di non aver mai visto nulla di più arrendevole, di più desiderabile di quel ragazzo. _Tenterebbe anche un Padre nel deserto._  
Gli prese con fermezza le anche.  
«Posso?». Mimmo spalancò gli occhi ancora di più. Annuì, non emise un suono. La sua pelle era tirata, rossa di sangue scuro, già umida e pronta.  
Il mister gli diede uno sguardo feroce, lo prese in mano e poi chinò la testa.  
Era bravissimo. Mimmo riuscì a pensare che nessuno, uomo o donna, l'aveva mai fatto sentire così- quando, dopo che il mister l'aveva toccato appena una- due- tre- volte, si rese conto di essere già arrivato, di non avere più battiti nel cuore, più fiato nei polmoni, _Cosa penserà di me?_ , «Mister, non posso, sono vicino, sto per-- ah!» e venne, tremando terribilmente, un orgasmo devastante.

Si ritrovò steso sul letto, col fiato grosso e una mano che ancora stringeva le lenzuola. Mancini si era seduto e lo guardava. «Mi dispiace, sono venuto troppo presto, non ho fatto in tempo ad avvertirla, io-»  
«Smettila di preoccuparti. Non ti sia addice, ragazzino.» sorrise Roberto, un sorriso splendente, aperto e felice, il primo che Mimmo avesse mai visto sulla sua faccia.  
Sorrise a sua volta, ipnotizzato dalla luce che danzava negli occhi verdi di lui e dalle fossette che aveva sulle guance. Come mai non le aveva mai notate prima? Erano... stupende.  
«Che ore abbiamo fatto?».  
Domenico raggiunse il suo cellulare.  
«Sono le-» prima che potesse finire la frase Mancini fischiò.  
«Cazzo se è tardi! Forza,» disse poi, puntando scherzosamente un dito minaccioso contro Mimmo, «è ora di andare a dormire! Domattina io mi devo alzare presto e tu, giovanotto, hai un treno da prendere.»  
«'Giovanotto' lo dice mio nonno, Mister.» mugugnò Domenico. «E poi io speravo di venire con lei agli allenamenti.» continuò in tono lamentoso, da bimbo deluso.  
«Ah, Mimmo, ti porterei ma-» Mancini distolse lo sguardo. Guardò fuori dalla finestra. La neve cadeva ancora. E lui pensava a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto poter allenare quel ragazzo, farlo crescere, sgrezzare il suo talento...  
«Lo sai anche tu che è meglio di no.».  
«Lo so.» rispose Domenico imbronciato, spostando il lenzuolo ed infilandosi sotto le coperte. «È perché sono della Juve e se venissi a vedere voi s'incazzerebbero tutti.».  
Mancini sorrise e andò a spegnere la luce del bagno prima di tornare da Mimmo e sedersi dall'altra parte del letto.  
«Sono contento tu sia della Juve, tutto sommato.».  
Domenico gli lanciò un'occhiata sorpresa.  
«Davvero? E come mai?»  
«Ero juventino da piccolo, sai? Mio padre tifava Juve. Mi portava allo stadio tutte le domeniche. Sette ore di pullman, una pazzia. Ma ci andavamo lo stesso. Per me era il momento più bello della settimana. E quando sono diventato professionista... la Juventus chiamò il mio procuratore il giorno dopo la Samp per propormi di andare da loro. Se l'avessi saputo avrei spinto per andare alla Juve. Sai la faccia di mio padre? Ma è andata così. Si vede che non era destino...» rise, e gli lanciò un'occhiata in tralice. «Quando allenerò la Samp e vorrò vincere il campionato, ti comprerò.».  
Mimmo gli sorrise, riscaldato dal tono serio con cui aveva pronunciato quelle ultime parole. Poi si ricordò di star recitando la parte di quello offeso e rimise su il broncio.  
«Se era una tattica per farmi dimenticare che domani non mi porta con lei agli allenamenti è fallita, Mister.».  
Roberto ridacchiò. Rimase fermo a guardarlo e non rispose. Il suo divertimento era palese.  
Alla fine Mimmo non ce la fece più e sbottò: «Allora Mister ci viene qui a consolarmi sì o no?!».  
Mancini sorrise dolcemente ed entrò nel letto, sistemandosi accanto a lui, prendendolo fra le braccia. Gli sussurrò all'orecchio: «Mi stavo giusto domandando quanto ci avresti messo a chiedermelo.»

La mattina dopo fu Domenico ad alzarsi per primo.  
La luce nuova l'aveva svegliato prima del tempo. Si guardò attorno cercando di muoversi il meno possibile. Era accoccolato sul petto di Roberto, bloccato dalla sua stretta possessiva. Sollevò affascinato una mano e accarezzò lievemente la sua mascella.  
Non l'aveva mai visto con la barba sfatta. Dio, se era sexy. Chissà che sensazione sarebbe stata sentire quelle guance ruvide mentre gli baciava la gola, come aveva fatto le sera prima...  
 _Forse posso..._  
Fece scendere la mano. _Non voglio disturbarlo, ma se lo tocco solo un po' magari dopo potrem-_  
«È questo il modo di svegliare un uomo?». La mano di Mimmo s'interruppe di colpo.  
«Mai iniziare qualcosa che non si intende finire...» sillabò insinuante la voce di Mancini.  
A Domenico prese il batticuore. Già normalmente quella voce baritonale, scura e ricca, aveva il potere di farlo impazzire. Poi di prima mattina, così roca, sapendo di aver passato la notte insieme...  
Si riscosse quando sentì la mano del mister coprire la sua. «Hai bisogno d'aiuto?».

Fecero di nuovo l'amore. Mimmo non riusciva neanche a immaginarsi di chiamare in modo diverso quello che era successo.  
Quando notò l'orologio e fece per alzarsi, ancora ansimante, perché non voleva fare far tardi al mister, sentì la mano di Roberto afferrare il suo polso e la sua voce dire: «Dove vai? Rimani un po' con il tuo amante.». Amante. _Amante_. Non riuscì a resistergli.  
Mezz'ora più tardi stavano facendo colazione quando Mimmo notò la cravatta del giorno prima abbandonata sul pavimento. Mancini seguì il suo sguardo. La vide, andò a raccoglierla.  
«Sarà meglio che questa la tenga io.»  
«Ma Mister, non può! Ormai è mia, mi spetta di diritto!»  
«Non se ne parla nemmeno. Prima di tutto, mi piace, e, in secondo luogo,» lo fissò con aria cupa, «non voglio che ti venga voglia di usarla con qualcun altro.».  
Domenico non sapeva se essere più stupito o lusingato o offeso o...  
 _Intende quello che ho capito io oppure...?_  
La sua aria interrogativa indusse Mancini ad avvicinarsi.  
Lo prese per il collo della t-shirt e gli si mise a pochi centimetri.  
«Non divido con altri ciò che è mio.» disse con voce bassa. «Chiaro?».  
Mimmo era esterrefatto. Annuì.  
 _Come se dopo stanotte fosse possibile avere voglia di qualcun altro, Mister. Fuck you. C'era bisogno di dirmelo, tanto per chiarire quello che pensi di me?_

Ci stava ancora pensando quando arrivarono all'ingresso per uscire.  
Accanto alla porta c'era una piccola mensola di marmo con le chiavi e... _un burrocacao? Sarà di sua-? Ma non ci sono robe da donna in casa._  
«Mister, che se ne fa di questo?». Mancini sollevò lo sguardo e vide l'oggettino che Domenico teneva in mano.  
«Ah, sai, con l'umidità che c'è qui a Milano... a volte fra un freddo cane -poi quando tira vento... ogni tanto lo uso. Dovresti provare anche tu, con quelle labbra conciate che c'hai.».  
Mimmo si fece scivolare il tubetto bianco nella tasca del bomber.  
«Allora lo tengo, Mister. Così il prossimo fortunato non dovrà lamentarsi dei miei baci screpolati.». Gli fece un occhiolino e aprì la porta con energia.  
Era già a metà delle scale quando Mancini si riprese.  
 _Quel ragazzo sarà la mia rovina._


	13. XIII

E quella domenica l'Inter aveva schiacciato il Palermo.  
Roberto si era sentito addosso un'energia incontenibile fin da quando avevano messo piede a San Siro. Anzi, per la verità era dal giorno prima che gli sembrava di non riuscire a fermarsi: aveva giocato la partitella d'allenamento con i ragazzi nemmeno fosse un ragazzetto della Primavera e non aveva smesso un attimo di contrastarli, incoraggiarli, indirizzarli.  
Erano ore che si sentiva alternativamente nervosissimo e pieno di speranza. Era come se avesse assunto un quantitativo esagerato di caffeina ed il suo corpo stesse reagendo obbligando l'umore ad un continuo saliscendi.  
Sospettava che il caffè non centrasse nulla... ma in ogni caso quel suo stato d'animo sovreccitato aveva funzionato, e finalmente i ragazzi avevano risposto nel modo migliore alle sue richieste.  
Come premio aveva lasciato loro lunedì e martedì liberi.  
Quando era salito in macchina per tornare verso casa, esausto ma finalmente soddisfatto, la cravatta infilata nel taschino della giacca e i primi bottoni della camicia bianca slacciati, aveva dato un'occhiata al cellulare e scoperto quel “Congratulazioni per il tris Mister! Noi pareggio con la sua Samp. Ma solo perché io non giocavo :) perciò tranquillo stasera non festeggio con nessuno”.  
L'sms non aveva fatto altro se non amplificare il lieto nervoso che ancora si sentiva formicolare sulla pelle. Ma era talmente felice per la vittoria che aveva deciso di stare al gioco.  
“Perché, con chi avresti festeggiato, potendo? RM”  
“Magari potrei tornare a Milano e consolare il Gallo lo sa che ci rimane sempre male quando perde”  
“Il Gallo? RM”  
“Andrea”  
“Intendi Andrea Belotti? RM”  
“Yep Mister”  
 _Mi vuoi stuzzicare così platealmente, ragazzino? Adesso vediamo chi va a segno._  
“Bravo attaccante. Come ho già avuto modo di dire pubblicamente, lui e Bernardeschi sono le nostre migliori speranze per il futuro. RM”.  
Quando sentì il bip della ricevuta risposta si affrettò a rallentare e prendere in mano il telefono -e venne sbalzato bruscamente avanti.  
  
Mimmo era incazzato. D'accordo, lui stava provocando; ma il mister doveva proprio andare a scherzare sul suo talento e sul fatto che lui potesse o non potesse essere fra le migliori promesse della futura Nazionale?  
“Questa me la lego al dito Mister”.  
E poi Mancini non aveva più risposto per delle ore.  
 _What the fuck_. Che si fosse offeso? Ma se era stato al gioco prima non vedeva proprio come quell'ultimo messaggio avrebbe potuto...  
Quando il telefono squillò il cuore gli balzò in gola. Corse a prenderlo. _Oh_. Era solo un suo compagno.  
«Pronto?» rispose Mimmo, cercando di non far trapelare la delusione.  
«Ohi Mi'! Hai sentito che dicono che il Mancio ha avuto un incidente? Che dici, sarà andato a bere dopo la vittoria come quando ha perso contro di noi, eh?» disse scherzosa la voce di Simo.  
«Simo, non ti sento per un cazzo. Cos'è che hai detto?»  
«Ho detto che m'ha scritto su whatsapp un amico mio di Milano e dice che Mancini dell'Inter ha avuto un incidente cioè tipo niente di grave ma comunque con la macchina tipo poco fa subito dopo la partita. Mi sei venuto in mente che raccontavi che t'avevano detto che era uscito a bere dopo la batosta che si sono presi al Mapei e allora tipo ho pensato che-»  
«Scusa Simo, ho capito, ma adesso non posso. Ci vediamo domani, okay?» e senza aspettare risposta chiuse la chiamata.  
Guardò l'ora. Era quasi l'1:00 di notte. La mano che teneva il cellulare tremava.  
 _Fuck. Fuck. Non posso tornare a Milano. Se salto l'allenamento di domattina m'ammazzano. Ma se- fuck, Mister, ma che ha combinato? Se le è successo qualcosa- senti, io gli telefono e 'fanculo a tutto il resto._  
E telefonò. Squillava. Non rispondeva.  
Riprovò. Segreteria. Segreteria. Segreteria.  
Cinque chiamate a vuoto e ancora non rispondeva. Quasi le _fucking_ tre di notte e ancora non rispondeva.  
 _Roberto mio Dio ma che cazzo ti è successo?_  
Alla fine gli inviò un unico sms “Ti prego, richiamami.” prima di crollare addormentato sul pavimento accanto al letto, acciambellato attorno al suo cuscino, la schiena contro il muro, preda di un sonno agitato.  
Si svegliò con il cellulare ancora stretto nel pugno: niente.  
Preparò il borsone. Si lavò il viso. Non si cambiò la tuta. Infilò il bomber e andò all'allenamento come uno zombie, meccanicamente, incapace di concentrarsi sul gioco, cercando solo di non pensare -quel lacerante tentativo di tenere la preoccupazione fuori dal cervello che assorbiva tutte le sue energie.  
Finalmente finirono. Tornò in spogliatoio con gli altri ed esitò... poi decise di non voler guardare il telefono. Non voleva vedere che ancora il mister non gli aveva scritto, non voleva scoprire che ore erano, non voleva pensare che magari era come aveva detto Simo ( _E se me ne fregassi di quello che Simo potrebbe pensare e gli chiedessi qualcos'altro? Ma se sapesse qualcos'altro me l'avrebbe già detto..._ ) e davvero non era successo nulla di grave ma semplicemente Lui aveva deciso di troncare tutti i contatti senza avvertirlo.  
No, niente telefono.  
Si fece la doccia, fu l'ultimo ad uscire dai bagni. Si asciugò e vestì il più lentamente possibile. Mise a posto i parastinchi, gli scarpini... alla fine non trovò più scuse per rimandare e impugnò il cellulare.  
Navigò rapido fra i messaggi, cercando febbrilmente, scorrendo... e all'improvviso vide le sue iniziali. Inspirò bruscamente. _Dio, grazie._  
“Mangiamo insieme in quel pub vicino al Mapei, se non sei impegnato altrimenti. Sarò lì fino alle 14.30. RM”.  
Mimmo rilesse l'sms due volte senza capire. Poi scattò, _Fuck perché non ho guardato subito il telefono_ , prese la sua sacca lanciando il cellulare nel tascone e iniziò a correre come un pazzo lungo il tunnel del Ricci.

Arrivò al pub letteralmente senza fiato, con i polmoni che gli bruciavano e i muscoli delle gambe che minacciavano crampi. Entrò senza fermarsi a respirare e gettò un'occhiata ansiosa all'orologio appeso sopra al bancone -14:37, fa' che non abbia l'ora avanti, ti prego, fa' che non abbia l'ora avanti...  
«Ciao, ragazzino.»  
Al sentire la sua voce scura, ironica e calda, il pezzo di ghiaccio enorme che Mimmo nemmeno si era reso conto di avere nel petto finalmente si ruppe.  
Fece due passi avanti ed eccolo lì, seduto allo stesso tavolo a cui l'aveva trovato la settimana prima, voltato verso di lui, con un brutto graffio alla sinistra del setto nasale ma stupendamente intero ed elegante e autoritario.  
Mimmo gli si avvicinò come ipnotizzato e si abbassò, accosciandosi.  
Non rispose al saluto. Allungò soltanto le mani e gli sfiorò lievemente il lato del naso. Poi gli afferrò i bicipiti, stringendo forte -e solo allora lasciò andare il respiro, che si rese conto di aver trattenuto fino a quel momento.  
Mancini, chiaramente stupito dal suo gesto, si guardò velocemente attorno -era deserto- e poi riportò gli occhi su Mimmo, una luce pericolosa sul viso, un lampo di avvertimento nelle iridi verdi.  
«Berardi, ma che c'è? Cosa stai facendo?» disse, sottolineando delicatamente il 'cosa'.  
Di nuovo Mimmo non rispose. Allentò solo un poco la stretta e fece scorrere le mani prima verso le spalle e poi giù fino agli avambracci.  
«Domenico, si può sapere cosa ti prende? Devo ricordarti dove siamo?».  
Mimmo scosse la testa, incapace di scrollarsi di dosso il ridicolo groppo in gola che si ritrovava, e continuò a massaggiare delicatamente, come per rassicurarsi, le braccia solide del mister.  
«Berardi, alzati. _Domenico_. Mimmo, è l'ultima volta che te lo dico.».  
Mimmo per tutta risposta intrecciò le mani alle sue chiudendo gli occhi.  
«Mister...»  
«Ma porcaputtana, Mimmo, basta così!» ringhiò Mancini liberando le mani dalla stretta del ragazzo e bloccandogli i polsi. «Che cazzo ti prende?!».  
Domenico riaprì gli occhi e cercò il viso del mister, le pupille dilatate.  
«Mister...» -fece per avvicinare il volto a quello di Mancini; ma il tecnico si alzò di scatto, mollandolo, e gli fece perdere l'equilibrio.  
«Tirati su.» intimò Mancini e poi, senza controllare se Mimmo lo stesse seguendo, si diresse verso il corridoio alla loro sinistra.

Una volta lì, nell'anticamera dello squallido bagnetto da pub, bloccò la porta.  
«Perché mi costringi sempre a reagire così? Vuoi che finisca per farti male, prima o poi?» disse con voce piatta. «Se continuiamo un giorno succederà, lo sai.».  
Mimmo lottò per deglutire malgrado la gola asciutta, il conforto di vederselo lì davanti che nei suoi occhi combatteva contro un brivido di paura. Poi, incapace di trattenersi, sollevò le dita tremanti e sfiorò una delle ciocche ribelli sulla nuca del mister -una preghiera muta.  
Seguì un lungo silenzio. Gli occhi chiari e freddi di Mancini sembravano giudicalo, soppesarlo.  
E poi il mister lo sollevò e lo schiacciò contro il muro con urgenza.  
«O è che tu vuoi proprio questo. Vuoi che io mi arrabbi, che diventi violento?».  
Mimmo non osò aprire bocca per spiegare che la sua reazione era stata principalmente causata dal sollievo di averlo lì sano e salvo dopo aver ricevuto notizia dell'incidente -era chiaro che il mister lo credeva ignaro.  
Perché sì: sì, lo voleva. Non solo lui, ma tutta quella parte oscura della sua anima che in più di un'occasione aveva visto liberarsi. Voleva la sua fierezza, il suo frenetico, completo, implacabile modo di esercitare il possesso... voleva il tecnico perfezionista, autoritario, sicuro di sé, che _sa_ sempre cosa si deve fare e come... voleva essere costretto ad arrendersi con totale abbandono, lasciando indietro se stesso e tutto quello che gli avevano insegnato e semplicemente appartenere a quell'uomo -e il desiderio sessuale si mischiava a quello di giocatore in cerca di una guida cui affidarsi completamente -e i due sentimenti erano talmente intrecciati nel suo cuore da non poterli più separare.  
Cosa poteva dirgli? Quella non era una domanda, era la verità. E in fondo sapeva che il mister non voleva sentire una sua replica.  
Roberto era rimasto a fissare i pensieri che si avvicendavano negli occhi del ragazzo.  
Quando fu chiaro che nessuna risposta sarebbe arrivata, le labbra del mister si scontrarono contro quelle di Domenico, mordendole, costringendole ad aprirsi.  
Mimmo sentì il sapore metallico del sangue e si chiese fuggevolmente a chi dei due appartenesse mentre le sue braccia salivano di loro spontanea volontà ad allacciarsi attorno al collo di Mancini, stringendolo in una morsa, avvicinandolo ancora di più a sé.  
Roberto lo compresse al muro e forzò le sue braccia indietro. Mimmo sentì l'aria spinta tutto d'un colpo fuori dai suoi polmoni; ma non gl'importava. Si aprì completamente, senza resistenze, abbandonandosi del tutto.  
Mancini ringhiò, affondando i denti nel collo del ragazzo, ascoltando il lamento che aveva causato, e quando Domenico spinse avanti il bacino per raggiungere il suo mosse il corpo indietro, fuori portata, continuando nella serie punitiva di tocchi delicati e morsi, tenendo Mimmo bloccato al muro, rendendo inutili i suoi tentativi di toccarlo.  
«Mister, Mister...» mormorava Domenico mentre si contorceva contro di lui, la schiena incurvata in un arco pieno di grazia e di tensione.  
«Cos'è che vuoi?». Mancini unì i suoi polsi sotto la mano sinistra e fece scendere la destra ad accarezzarlo.  
«Che... oh, Mister...»  
«Cosa?». La voce di Mancini si era abbassata in un sordo, rauco sussurro.  
«Lei.. tu... lei... dentro di me!» rispose Mimmo in un mormorio soffocato.  
«Dentro di te... e perché?»  
«Perché...» la gola di Mimmo ebbe uno spasmo quando il mister passò le dita fra le sue gambe. «Ho bisogno che lei..» deglutì disperatamente, inchiodato nella posa in cui la mano di Mancini lo teneva fermo. «Per favore, Mister...».


	14. XIV

Quando il pollice di Mancini fece pressione su di lui, Mimmo emise un sospiro di sollievo.  
La mano del mister lo sfiorava e poi si allontanava, premeva e fuggiva via, un ritmo instabile che manteneva l'equilibrio precario del suo piacere. Poi ci fu una pausa più lunga delle precedenti.  
«Per favore, Mister!» supplicò immediatamente Mimmo, incapace di trattenersi.  
«Per favore cosa, ragazzo?»  
«Per favore mi tocchi di nuovo come prima.». La lingua di Domenico guizzò a inumidire le labbra secche. «Per favore.».  
Mancini lo ricompensò con una veloce carezza. «E cos'altro vuoi, Mimmo?»  
«Qualsiasi cosa voglia lei, Mister.».  
Mancini lo squadrò, lì bloccato con le mani al muro di fronte a lui, la bocca screpolata socchiusa, la passione scritta chiaramente negli occhi.  
«No.» disse freddamente, il tono di un professore che corregge lo studente in errore.  
«Che cosa vuoi _tu_ , Domenico?».  
Mimmo non era mai stato un allievo lento.  
«Lei!» rispose, «Lei, Mister!» la voce rotta dal desiderio, «Mi prenda, la prego!».  
«Come?» fu l'unica risposta di Mancini, un cupo, teso brontolio.  
Mimmo esitò, notando il lampo d'irritazione sul viso del tecnico. «Così,» sussurrò dolcemente, sollevando una gamba e avvicinando il bacino del mister al suo, «Come l'altra volta, Mister.».  
«Adesso?» chiese ancora Mancini, la voce a stento controllata, e Mimmo inclinò la testa fino a sfiorare con la fronte il suo polso sinistro -il respiro spezzato, le pupille incendiate.  
«Lo faccia, Mister.» esalò Domenico, la bocca in una linea dura, «Mi prenda. Sa che lo voglio. Perciò _lo faccia_.».  
Era quello che Mancini aveva bisogno di sentire. E adesso che il bisogno era soddisfatto, come sempre, subentrava il senso di colpa. Lasciò i polsi di Mimmo e gli sistemò con dolcezza la maglietta stropicciata.  
«Andiamo.». _Non sarei dovuto venire._  
Mimmo, boccheggiante e incredulo, lo guardò.  
«Come sarebbe a dire, andiamo?»  
«Cristo, Domenico, non ho intenzione di sbatterti in un bagno lurido come fossi un gigolò comprato per poco.» gli diede un buffetto a metà fra il rimprovero fintamente allegro e l'amarezza. «Per chi mi hai preso?».  
Mimmo gli afferrò il braccio e - _Non riesco a credere nemmeno io di stare per farlo_ \- fece scorrere la punta della lingua dalla base del polso lungo il palmo sensibile della mano fino alla punta del dito medio. La mano di Mancini tremò visibilmente.  
«Per qualunque cosa lei voglia essere, Mister. Non sono stato chiaro? Io» gli posò l'altra mano sul petto, all'altezza del cuore. «Io lo so chi c'è qui. E. Non. Ho. Paura.».  
Mancini lo fissava, immobile, le narici leggermente dilatate l'unico segno di reazione.  
La mano di Mimmo salì dal petto alla testa, affondò nei capelli alla base della nuca e avvicinò il viso di Roberto al suo. _Ti prego, ti prego, se esisti, fai che io non stia facendo l'errore più grande della mia vita, fai che non mi scappi via per sempre..._  
«Ti amo, Roberto.».

Il bacio fu qualcosa che diede a Mimmo l'impressione di bruciare da dentro, da un punto imprecisato nel suo stomaco -e come se una miccia si fosse accesa velocemente essere consumato fino all'esplosione, finché non gli si sciolse la pelle dal calore.  
Se non ci fosse stato il mister a tenerlo forse sarebbe caduto.  
Quando si staccarono Mimmo continuò a baciarlo senza nemmeno prendere un respiro, posando le labbra su ogni centimetro di lui gli fosse esposto. Continuava a ripetere «Tiamotiamotiamotiamotiamo...» come se il dirlo una volta avesse fatto esplodere una crepa in una diga, lasciando erompere l'acqua, allagando polmoni, cuore, bocca.  
«Mister» bisbigliò poi, senza smettere di toccarlo, «mi dica qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa...»  
«Non posso.» sussurrò Mancini con una strana voce, sofferente, roca, lacerata. «Non chiedermelo...».  
Mimmo non insistette, cambiò direzione, non un pensiero cosciente, anche il suo pensare pura reazione fisica, «Mister» mormorò «per favore... la sua pelle contro la mia... per favore...».  
Mancini lo afferrò con rabbia per le spalle e lasciò che i loro corpi cadessero a terra, _come fa a fare sempre tutto perfettamente senza farsi male_ , poi si sollevò su un gomito, stringendo a sé la vita di Mimmo, tenendolo bloccato contro il suo petto e poi facendo un mezzo giro, seppellendo la sagoma più magra del ragazzo sotto la sua. Domenico emise un debole grido, tutto il suo corpo in tensione mentre il mister gli sollevava la maglietta e iniziava a mordergli un capezzolo con violenza.  
E poi la mano di Mancini fu su di lui, lui che non si era nemmeno accorto che i suoi pantaloni erano stati slacciati, lui che stava combattendo per avvicinare il volto alla testa del mister e affondare il naso nei suoi capelli e sentirli sulla faccia, lui che non vedeva più a colori ma in bianco e nero tanto era accecato, lui che sentiva il calore crescere e crescere, devastante, lui che non riusciva a credere che il mister fosse ancora così controllato, lui che pensava che la pressione della mano del mister attorno al suo sesso fosse insostenibile ma che il piacere fosse anche peggiore, quel piacere che cresceva ma non esplodeva ancora, che era vicino ma non vicino abbastanza...  
«La prego, mi faccia venire, Mister!» Mimmo udì la sua stessa voce, come fosse di un altro, gridare.  
«No.». Non ancora. Oh, non ancora. Qualcosa di vinto e qualcosa di perso, tanto nella sua decisione che in quella disperata, dolcissima preghiera.  
Roberto stava distruggendo l'orgoglio di entrambi, l'immagine di entrambi, ma non poteva fermarsi. Non. Poteva. Fermarsi. Dio, desiderava quel ragazzo più della stessa aria! Lo voleva prendere in centinaia di modi, per centinaia di giorni, ma questo... questo... se non voleva spezzarlo davvero, se non voleva rischiare di fargli male davvero, se voleva ripagare il suo amore e la sua fiducia, questa doveva essere l'ultimo. Doveva esserlo.  
E così non cedette a quella supplica, nemmeno per una frazione di secondo.  
Non quando ormai il futuro non poteva che peggiorare, come sempre era successo quando qualcuno gli aveva detto- ...Dio, non quando tutto quello che gli rimaneva era il presente.

Sollevò una delle gambe di Mimmo, poi si slacciò i pantaloni, spinse violentemente, e continuò a lungo, incurante del pavimento freddo sotto di loro e dei lividi che, lo sapeva, i suoi fianchi, la frizione col terreno e forse perfino le sue dita avrebbero lasciato sulla pelle di Domenico.  
Alla fine esplose profondamente nel corpo del giovane attaccante. Mimmo si contorceva, mormorava parole incomprensibili, lo guardava mordendosi le labbra, ancora insoddisfatto.  
Con il respiro pesante Mancini si sfilò da lui e poi lo prese fra le braccia con gentilezza.  
Sentì una fitta di rimorso -Mimmo si stringeva a lui con abbandono, esausto, le gambe ancora aperte, l'impronta delle sue dita sulle anche, il labbro inferiore spaccato e un po' sanguinante.  
Meglio così. Doveva vedere con i suoi occhi quello che gli aveva fatto, e allora non avrebbe più potuto ignorare quando condannabile fosse il suo comportamento...  
«Adesso è tempo per te, Domenico.». La voce del tecnico era incrinata dall'affetto e dalla tristezza.  
Si inginocchiò, sperando di ripagare in qualche modo il desiderio e la pena che aveva causato.  
Fece sì che durasse il più a lungo possibile, assaporando e riassaporando colpevolmente, usando labbra, lingua e perfino denti per eccitarlo e portarlo oltre il limite ancora e ancora, ignorando le sue grida selvagge e supplichevoli finché non si sentì lui stesso allo stremo -e allora lasciò che Mimmo superasse il confine e si concentrò sul sapore dolceamaro nella sua bocca, pensando al piacere che rappresentava... e al dolore che sarebbe seguito.  
Lo tenne abbracciato finché non lo sentì riprendersi.  
Quando lo guardò sentì il cuore stringersi allo sguardo stanco e innamorato che gli rivolse.  
«Love you, Mister.».  
 _Smettila di dirlo._  
«Andiamo. Ti porto al tuo residence.»  
«Non posso dormire con te, Mister?»  
«No, ragazzino.»  
«Mmmmmm!» si lamentò come un bambino Mimmo.  
«No, cucciolo. Ascoltami bene, adesso.» disse Mancini accarezzandogli il viso con una mano «Voglio che tu ti riposi e poi, domattina, a mentre fredda, ti guardi allo specchio. E allora capirai... capirai tutto.»  
«Capirò cosa, Mister?» chiese Domenico, una punta di incosciente preoccupazione nella voce.  
Mancini si costrinse a sorridere. «Niente, ragazzino. Adesso non preoccuparti di nulla. Andiamo a casa.».


	15. XV

Mimmo si risvegliò nella sua stanza con il sole mattutino che filtrava dalle tapparelle.  
Si stiracchiò, godendosi la sensazione delle lenzuola calde sul corpo. Sentiva la pelle più sensibile in zone inusuali: le anche, il ventre... e i muscoli interni delle gambe erano indolenziti.  
Quando finalmente si decise ad alzarsi superò lo specchio per andare in bagno, come al solito. E poi fece un passo indietro, tornando davanti alla sua immagine riflessa. Fece scorrere lo sguardo dal viso ai piedi. Aveva le labbra un po' gonfie, un graffio sul collo, due succhiotti sul petto e dei piccoli lividi ai lati del bacino. La sua espressione stupita si aprì in un sorriso. Gli piaceva avere addosso quei segni, quelle prove tangibili della passione di-, quasi non riusciva a crederci, _di Roberto_ , gli piaceva sentirsi marchiato come Suo.  
Mentre si spostava verso il bagno pensò che non vedeva l'ora di sentirlo.  
E poi lo aveva chiamato. Chiamato. E richiamato.  
Segreteria. Quella fottutissima segreteria. Ancora e ancora e ancora.  
Per più di due settimane.

Era tutto un mare di blu e nero.  
Roberto si guardava attorno e pensava che questi eventi per quanto belli non riuscivano più a scaldargli il cuore. _Forse sto invecchiando_. Era venerdì sera, era la proiezione super esclusiva del film dedicato al capitano storico della squadra di cui era l'attuale tecnico, un uomo che stimava e che aveva anche allenato, era pieno di gente. Eppure lui pensava solo che avrebbe preferito essere a casa, farsi un piatto di penne al pomodoro e cercare di addormentarsi presto senza pensare a- _no. Non ti permetterò di andare lì, mente del cazzo. Stai qui con me._ Il Presidente Thohir gli si avvicinò proprio in quel momento.  
«Come, Roberto, come» gli disse con voce gioviale, afferrandogli il braccio e trascinandolo fuori dal suo angolo, «don't stay there all by yourself, sulking in a corner! Look,» aggiunse strizzandogli un occhio con aria d'intesa «look who's there.*». E indicò una bionda dotata di un corpo che Mancini valutò in trenta secondi perfetto e di un vestito che il mister giudicò in venticinque secondi decisamente troppo corto.  
«I am sorry, President, but I haven't had the pleasure to meet that lady yet.**»  
«Oh, I know.» ammiccò Thohir «But she is here for you, my friend. She is called April, she's a model, and... well, she appears to have a bit of a crush on you. I made sure she was here tonight because I have seen you a bit depressed in the last two weeks. But we are winning, my friend, you are doing a wonderful job, and I want you to smile again.***».  
Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla ridendo e lo lasciò da solo, lì in mezzo, senza parole.  
Non gli era mai piaciuto particolarmente quell'uomo. Un bravo imprenditore, forse, ma niente di più. Lo trovava persino un po' viscido. Ma siccome tutte le volte che si vedevano cercava di fare il simpatico con lui -e lo pagava bene... poteva passarci sopra. Ma questo. Storse il naso. _Che mancanza di buon gusto._  
Si girò di scatto e andò verso il tavolo del buffet. All'improvviso aveva voglia di alcool.  
Sentì chiamare «Roberto!» e un attimo dopo si trovò di fronte gli occhi azzurri di un Antonio Conte che gli tendeva amichevolmente la mano.  
«Ciao, Antonio. È bello vederti.» sorrise Mancini «Ma che ci fai qui? Senza offesa,» domandò porgendogli un bicchiere di vino bianco «ma non sapevo fossero invitati anche non-interisti.»  
«Xavier ha voluto invitare anche una rappresentanza della Nazionale maggiore e dell'Under21, sai, per motivi di cortesia burocratica... non li hai visti i ragazzi? … Ehi, ehi.. tutto a posto?» chiese sollecito, battendogli una mano sulla schiena. Mancini tossì ancora una, due, tre volte. «Tutto ok... è solo... mi è andato il vino di traverso.» «Non reggi più l'alcool come un tempo, eh? Mi ricordo quella sera che...» iniziò Conte, lanciandosi nel racconto di un'avventura comune. Ma Mancini non lo ascoltava più. I suoi occhi passavano ai raggi x la folla raccolta nel salone del Pirelli, un fragore muto nella testa, il sangue che gli ribolliva nelle vene.  
E poi lo vide. Era proprio lì, poco distante, con alcuni dei suoi compagni dell'Under21 più Zaza e qualcun altro, tutti attorno a un ospite di cui il mister non distingueva il volto.  
Non l'aveva mai visto vestito elegante. Era un po' impacciato, forse, ma stava benissimo. Il vestito prendeva delle pieghe morbide sul suo corpo magro. Lo sguardo risalì dalle scarpe al viso. E in quel momento, quando gli occhi del ragazzo guizzarono verso di lui e poi subito tornarono sull'uomo che aveva di fronte, le orecchie appena arrossate, Roberto capì che Mimmo aveva saputo perfettamente che lui sarebbe stato presente, che probabilmente era dall'inizio della serata che aspettava che lui si accorgesse della sua presenza -e che era ferito.  
Non riuscì a non provare un brivido di piacere quando gli fu chiaro che Domenico lo desiderava ancora, che non l'aveva archiviato come una questione risolta. E poi si maledisse, _Che sei scemo, Mancio, era proprio questo il punto. Sparire, così lui avrebbe potuto andare oltre, andare per la sua strada, trovare qualcuno della sua età con cui condividere tutto. E adesso sono felice perché i suoi occhi mi cercano in una sala piena di gente? Patetico. Devo solo dargli tempo, solo dargli tempo. E tutto andrà a posto. E anche io la supererò, prima o poi._

«Sa, Mister, ho appena finito di chiacchierare con il miglior numero 10 della storia del calcio italiano.». Mancini si irrigidì. _Era troppo sperare che non mi venisse a cercare, vero? Sarei dovuto andare via._  
«Ah sì? Ah, certo,» realizzò «era Baggio quello con cui stavate parlando?». Lo sapeva, lo sapeva che Mimmo lo stava dicendo solo per stuzzicarlo, ma aveva colpito in pieno. Gli piaceva Baggio. Gli era sempre piaciuto il suo modo di giocare, cazzo, a chi non piaceva? Ma odiava essere stato considerato l'eterno secondo. Lo irritava terribilmente sentir fare paragoni. _Eravamo due giocatori diversi, c'è sempre bisogno di dire 'ste cazzate sul numero 10?_ Si sforzò di non dar a vedere il suo nervosimo. «Buon per te- Berardi, giusto?, buon per te, hai tutto da imparare da un calciatore come lui.».  
Mimmo si avvicinò con la scusa di prendere delle tartine e metterle sul piatto. Premette il bacino contro la sua coscia con noncuranza, come fosse solo per via dell'affollamento davanti al tavolo del buffet. Mancini si immobilizzò all'istante. Il ragazzo era- Dio santo, era eccitato!, eccitato lì, a un party esclusivo pieno di personalità calcistiche. E stava cercando di- di sedurlo in mezzo a tutte quelle persone, la maggior parte delle quali avrebbe sparlato di lui fino alla sua morte se si fosse saputo che...  
«Come da lei, Mister. Ho tutto da imparare da giocatori come voi.» disse suadente Mimmo. _Dannato, talentuoso attaccante_. Aveva capito che la tattica 'provocazione' non aveva funzionato e aveva prontamente cambiato direzione. _Ma non ho intenzione di stare al tuo gioco, stavolta, ragazzino. E lo faccio per il tuo bene. Cazzo._  
«Bene, Berardi, ti auguro tanta fortuna per la tua carriera. Ma adesso, se vuoi perdonarmi,» disse scostandosi e facendo un cenno elegante con la mano «c'è qualcuno che mi aspetta.».  
E senza guardare una seconda volta Mimmo si diresse verso la bionda che gli aveva indicato poco prima il Presidente, cercando di ricordare il suo nome.

Era calda e disponibile. Si era avvinghiata a Roberto all'istante, la bocca bollente che cercava la sua. Appena erano entrati nei bagni l'aveva girata e schiacciata contro il muro, spostando il ridicolo perizoma e prendendola senza ulteriori preamboli.  
I suoi occhi si chiusero.  
La ragazza era magra, solo il seno più prosperoso, e per Mancini non fu difficile immaginare che il corpo arrendevole che stava penetrando appartenesse a un giovane uomo -a Domenico.  
C'erano delle differenze, certo, ma la mente del mister ancora fumava per il vivido ricordo del tocco di Mimmo, della durezza del suo sesso contro di lui. Cedette alla fantasia, sperando con tutte le sue forze che avrebbe esorcizzato il desiderio che gli stava squassando il petto.  
Un gemito si liberò dalla sua gola. La ragazza si inarcò contro di lui come Mimmo aveva fatto poche settimane prima, e Roberto ringhiò, rendendo le sue spinte più forti e più veloci.  
Poteva quasi sentire il sapore di Mimmo sulle sue labbra invece di quello del collo della modella. Fece una pausa. Il sudore gli inumidiva la fronte, scivolava sulla sua gola.  
Ignorò il piagnucolio della ragazza contro di lui mentre momenti che si era imposto di dimenticare rivivevano nella sua mente. Oh, era dannato... dannato perché lo desiderava, dannato perché aveva permesso a se stesso di indulgere in quel piacere assurdo!  
Arrendendosi e lasciando andare gli ultimi scrupoli si permise di immaginare come Mimmo avrebbe risposto alle sue spinte, le dita aggrappate ai suoi bicipiti, i suoi capelli resi più scuri dal sudore...  
Ricordò quanto era stato stretto Mimmo quando l'aveva preso la prima volta, quanto era stato vulnerabile e coraggioso, quanto aveva combattuto per avere da lui ciò che voleva.  
Mancini fece scivolare i suoi palmi attorno alle anche del Mimmo immaginario e si immerse in lui, con violenza, una singola spinta.  
La ragazza buttò la testa indietro con un grido, ma Mancini non la sentì. Sentiva la voce di Mimmo che gli diceva che lo amava: Mister. Mister.  
Il suo pugno si chiuse nei capelli biondi, lunghi e profumati -la giovane stava gemendo, mormorando incoraggiamenti sia in italiano che in inglese, avvolgendolo con il suo corpo chiaramente esperto... ma era Mimmo nella sua mente, Mimmo che si voltava con quel suo sguardo d'amore e strafottenza, che lo prendeva fino in fondo e gli sussurrava di andare più forte, più veloce... una scintilla nei suoi occhi quando lui lo accontentava... il suo respiro che usciva strozzato dalla gola...  
Di nuovo la ragazza urlò la sua passione. Ma questa volta Roberto la sentì. Sentì lei, una ragazza, un'anonima modella di cui non ricordava nemmeno più il nome. Non il suo Mimmo che gridava al cielo amore e piacere solo per lui.  
Si vergognò. Nella sua passione si era completamente dimenticato della ragazza. La lasciò, liberandola, sentendo il vuoto richiudersi su di lui. Aveva bisogno del corpo di Domenico fra le braccia. Aveva bisogno di dormire e di bere parecchio per dimenticarlo.  
Si scostò da lei e si sistemò i pantaloni. Lei si voltò a guardarlo, restando con le mani al muro, girando solo la testa, gli occhi che scintillavano verso Mancini nonostante il trattamento brutale che lui le aveva riservato.  
Le si riavvicinò e finì con le mani.  
Quando fu uscita se le lavò più volte e scappò via da quell'inferno.  
 

*= «Vieni, Roberto, vieni, non stare lì da solo tutto scuro in viso nell'angolo! Guarda, guarda chi c'è laggiù.»  
**= «Mi dispiace, Presidente, ma non ho ancora avuto il piacere di incontrare quella signora.»  
***= «Oh, lo so. Ma lei è qui per te, amico mio. Si chiama April, è una modella, e... beh, a quanto pare ha una cotta per te. Ho fatto in modo che fosse qui stasera perché ti ho visto un po' depresso nelle ultime due settimane. Ma stiamo vincendo, amico mio, tu stai facendo un meraviglioso lavoro e io voglio vederti sorridere di nuovo.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carissimi, volevo solo segnalarvi l'esistenza di uno spin-off di questa fanfiction.   
> S'intitola "Crave" ed è ambientato circa un anno dopo gli avvenimenti di "Yes, Mister".   
> Se non l'avete ancora letto fate un salto a curiosare: vi prometto che non ne rimarrete delusi ;)  
> Mimmo e il Mancio vi aspettano anche lì...


	16. XVI

Roberto rifiutava di aprire gli occhi. Era mattina, ed era tempo di tirarsi su e fronteggiare gli impegni del giorno. Ma no. Non ce la faceva ad alzarsi subito. Dio, che cosa aveva fatto? Sentì la gola chiudersi dalla vergogna.  
Riusciva ancora a percepire il profumo troppo dolce di quella ragazza sulla pelle, gli risuonava ancora nelle orecchie il modo in cui lei aveva incoraggiato il suo squallido comportamento.  
Non era solo il fatto di aver trasgredito per la seconda volta ad uno dei suoi più stringenti precetti morali -mai fare sesso con qualcuno per cui non si provava un qualche tipo di trasporto emotivo; la ragazza aveva messo in chiaro di desiderare una serata di divertimento e nulla più, se non altro. Era il modo in cui era successo che rendeva il tutto inaccettabile.  
Aveva lasciato libero l'animale rabbioso che sapeva esistere dentro di lui, aveva completamente abbandonato il controllo. Era qualcosa che gli succedeva molto di rado, di norma, ma aveva passato le ultime settimane in groppa ad una bestia selvaggia, a cercare di domare o almeno di ignorare una forza che non voleva saperne di acquietarsi. Aveva passato troppo tempo... sì, aveva passato talmente tanto tempo a negare con se stesso di nutrire dei sentimenti per Domenico da essere stato incapace di gestirli quando alla fine erano risaliti in superficie.  
Fino a quel momento anche quando si era lasciato andare... anche quando gli era sembrato di far emergere la parte peggiore di sé, perfino quando aveva rischiato di ferire -fisicamente o psicologicamente, che importava, la distinzione nemmeno riusciva a farla più- Mimmo, era stato, se ne rendeva conto ora, con un fondo di volontà di fargli del bene, con un fondo di affetto, con un fondo di... sì, al diavolo, di amore. Amore venato dalla sua eterna disperazione, certo, venato dalla sua paura di abbandonarsi e perdercisi dentro, venato dal terrore di un futuro annerito, incrinato e poi rotto, com'era successo con sua moglie, con la donna che aveva amato più della sua stessa vita, nell'arco di poche terribili ore una sera di tanti anni fa. Quella sera in cui Luca l'aveva portato da lui per fare uno scherzo a un loro compagno che gli aveva chiesto la casa per passare qualche ora di illecito divertimento con una donna e Roberto aveva visto inorridito sua moglie, _sua moglie, per Dio_ , fra le braccia di un uomo che credeva suo amico.  
L'aveva perdonata, e cos'altro avrebbe dovuto fare, l'aveva sposata in Chiesa, per Dio, aveva giurato di starle accanto per il resto della vita, e lui rispettava sempre le sue promesse, e poi forse era stata anche colpa sua, e poi era la madre dei suoi figli, mio Dio, dei suoi figli... e non c'erano stati scandali, solo qualche voce maligna quando il suo compagno aveva lasciato in tutta fretta la Samp.  
Aveva pregato, aveva cercato di dimenticare, ma qualcosa dentro di lui si era rotto. E quella rabbia, quella scintilla di rivalsa che da sempre aveva dentro erano cresciute, si erano sfogate sempre di più sul lavoro, sul campo, da giocatore prima e da allenatore poi. Più tardi c'era stato qualche affetto clandestino, qualche breve tenerezza, nella sua vita; ma il suo amore si era riversato soprattutto sui figli. Che adesso erano grandi. E aveva archiviato il capitolo. Lavorare, magari con un po' meno passione ma sempre più abilità, e vivere serenamente, ecco quello che aveva cercato di fare.  
Ma da quando Domenico era entrato nella sua vita sentiva agitarsi dentro di sé delle emozioni che non provava più da... da nemmeno sapeva quanto. Da quando aveva conosciuto Federica, probabilmente.  
E quando era stato violento con Mimmo era stato un po' perché si era sentito finalmente libero di sfogarsi, di rivelarsi a qualcuno senza maschere, e un po' per allontanarlo, per tenere le distanze, per il bene di entrambi, per fargli provare più piacere e insieme per spaventarlo, per fargli capire quanto contorta e pericolosa fosse ormai la sua anima, quanto sarebbe stato meglio per tutti e due se fossero riusciti a stare lontani.  
Ma ieri notte il fondo più oscuro del suo cuore era esploso: la rabbia del sentirsi messo in scacco, l'irrazionale gelosia al sentir parlare in tono ammirato di un altro uomo... e aveva ustionato con quella bile nera non solo se stesso e Mimmo, ma anche una ragazza che in quella storia non centrava nulla e che lui aveva usato come un oggetto, nel peggiore dei modi possibili, degradandosi più di quanto non avrebbe creduto possibile.  
_Spero solo che lei non se ne sia resa conto, spero solo che creda di avermi sedotto e abbia preso la mia fuga come discrezione. Ti prego, Dio, fa' che sia così... in fondo aveva specificato di voler passare una notte e solo una notte con me... non volevo farle questo, non volevo..._  
Ma non riusciva a mettere a tacere la sua coscienza. Ieri notte aveva oltrepassato un confine, il punto di non ritorno. Per se stesso, e anche per Mimmo. Non aveva distrutto solo la loro... qualsiasi cosa ci fosse fra loro, ma anche la possibilità di una possibile amicizia o di un rapporto professionale futuro. E aveva distrutto definitivamente la sua dignità. Da qualsiasi prospettiva la guardasse, era un disastro.  
_Che almeno serva a lui per passare oltre, mio Dio, che almeno mi dimentichi e proceda con la sua vita._  
Pregava, steso nel letto, gli occhi ancora chiusi e le mani abbronzate strette convulsamente attorno a un rosario bianco.

Quando finalmente si alzò i suoi occhi corsero al cellulare per controllare l'ora.  
C'erano alcune mail ed sms in attesa. Roberto si passò una mano fra i capelli e li scorse rapidamente, le sopracciglia ancora incurvate in un'espressione cupa e tesa. Quando vide il nome di Domenico il cuore gli mancò un battito.  
Era un messaggio della sera precedente. Doveva averglielo mandato poco dopo, poco dopo...  
«Ti amo, Mister.».  
C'era scritto solo questo. Quelle parole gliele aveva già sentite dire, è vero, ma- in un momento di passione, in un momento intimo, in un momento che per quanto contrastato presupponeva una base di rispetto e fiducia. Non mentre lui flirtava con una donna sconosciuta e poi spariva con lei nei bagni di un auditorium.  
«Ti amo, Mister.». Quelle tre semplici parole sprofondavano nel cuore di Roberto come una pietra in un lago, affondavano verso il centro, riverberando per tutto il suo corpo onde di vergogna.  
Mimmo aveva detto e ridetto “ti amo” due settimane prima, al culmine dell'ardore, mentre lui lo prendeva, e lo malmenava, così involuto nella sua angoscia da non concedersi il tempo per fermarsi un attimo e decidere cosa farne -aveva dovuto ignorarle, quelle parole, per mantenere un barlume di sanità mentale, ma... ma adesso... leggerle così, nero su bianco, dopo quello che aveva fatto... risuonavano di una semplice, schiacciante sincerità.  
Il ragazzo lo amava. Roberto sentì il senso di colpa impalargli il cuore. Non importava se lui si era irrimediabilmente dannato d'amore per la seconda volta nella sua vita, non importava, perché ormai per lui da anni non c'era più speranza alcuna... ma Mimmo... Mimmo era giovane, era pieno di vita, non doveva perdersi per colpa sua.  
Si passò una mano sul viso, aprì il getto d'acqua della doccia e posò il telefono accanto al lavandino. Aveva qualche minuto per ricomporsi, per trovare le parole che dovevano essere usate con Domenico -e magari anche con la ragazza, quella modella. Qualche minuto per provare a diventare di nuovo l'uomo che avrebbe dovuto essere, il mister esperto, controllato e responsabile che tutti si aspettavano -e che ogni giovane calciatore meritava che lui fosse. Qualche minuto per formulare le frasi che avrebbero potuto permettere a Domenico di sopravvivere a quella tragedia con il cuore intatto... o, almeno, curabile.

Mimmo stava silenzioso e nudo di fronte allo specchio nella sua piccola stanza, esaminando quietamente il suo corpo, voltando perfino la schiena per vedere tutti i segni, ormai quasi spariti, della passione di Mancini.  
Cercava di leggere il corpo come un libro, unica testimonianza rimasta del segreto del desiderio del mister per lui. I marchi sbiaditi sulla sua pelle erano una calligrafia del piacere che Roberto aveva inciso attentamente. Domenico respinse la bolla di dolore che gli era scoppiata in bocca al pensiero che forse anche quella bella e appariscente ragazza bionda stamattina esibiva con orgoglio segni del genere. _Non devo pensarci. Lo so, quello che volevi fare, Mister. Lo so. Ti ho capito. Ti conosco, ormai. Hai fatto la stessa cosa che hai cercato di fare due settimane fa, quando io ero così stanco e felice da non prestare attenzione alle tue parole. Ma perché, perché ti ostini a volermi mandar via?_  
Aveva scoperto che amava guardare l'evidenza dell' _amore_ , sì, non aveva intenzione di chiamarlo in nessun altro modo, dell'amore di Roberto sulla sua pelle. Toccò il segno quasi invisibile di un morso con la punta delle dita. Il tocco leggero fu come un'eco di piacere, un'eco di possesso. Era qualcosa che gli ricordava che il mister aveva avuto bisogno di lui, che l'aveva desiderato a tal punto da mettere da parte tutto quello che la società e la sua coscienza stessa gli dicevano esser giusto per prendere ciò che Mimmo gli aveva offerto.  
Non voleva che quei marchi sparissero per sempre dal suo corpo. Li voleva lì, ne aveva bisogno, per ricordarsi che Roberto l'aveva voluto, per ricordarsi di essere riuscito a mandare in pezzi quella solida barriera che il mister opponeva al resto del mondo.  
Voleva allontanarlo perché pensava fosse per il suo bene? Ma non capiva che non faceva altro se non aumentare il bisogno di Mimmo di stargli accanto? Che non faceva altro se non nutrire l'incongruenza dell'immensa, terribile necessità di essere amato e di amarlo che si era rivelata nell'anima di Mimmo da qualche tempo a questa parte? Che anche se all'inizio era stata forse l'aura del grande giocatore e allenatore ad attrarlo, adesso era quel suo essere contraddittorio, ferito e sicuro, stanco ed elegante, incerto e autorevole, che non smetteva di catturare Mimmo? _Che io non ho nessuna intenzione di arrendermi, Mister?_  
Il telefono, abbandonato sul suo comodino, vibrò contro il legno chiaro. Domenico, ancora nudo, fece i due passi che lo separavano dal letto. Era un sms. Ed era Suo.


	17. XVII

«Caro Domenico. Caro Mimmo.  
Ti prego di scusare le mie azioni imperdonabili di ieri notte e di dimenticare, se puoi, quanto poco appropriato al mio ruolo sia stato il mio comportamento da quando ci siamo conosciuti. Ciò su cui siamo concentrati determina la nostra realtà, sai. E io sono stato troppo concentrato su me stesso. Con te ho completamente dimenticato il quadro d'insieme, e temo di averti fatto del male. Spero non mi porterai troppo rancore, in futuro. Ti prego: vivi la tua vita, accetta quello che trovi in te stesso e negli altri con cautela e generosità, come so che puoi fare, e lascia che sia la voce di Dio, se credi, o del tuo cuore, se è così che Lo chiami, a guidarti. Fidati di quella Voce.»  
_E non fidarti di me._  
Mimmo sentiva le parole non dette pulsargli insieme al sangue nelle orecchie come se fossero state scritte, lì, subito dopo, in quell'sms chilometrico che il suo telefono stava ancora finendo di ricevere.  
«Mimmo, indipendentemente da quello che è successo in queste ultime settimane, sappi che io ho intenzione di proteggerti, ora e sempre. Ed è proprio per questo che devo starti lontano. So che con il tempo capirai. Vai avanti, non smettere di giocare, e non cercarmi più. RM».  
Mimmo era bianco come un cadavere, immobile con il cellulare in mano. Il pugno libero si strinse mentre i suoi occhi rileggevano le ultime frasi, “io ho intenzione di proteggerti, ora e sempre.”. Proteggerti. Proteggerti! Ma lo sapeva cosa significava proteggere? Lo sapeva, Roberto, che invece di fare quello che aveva scritto stava dando alle sue stesse parole un'interpretazione deviata perché si adattassero alla sua fottutissima paura? Credeva di proteggerlo rimuovendo la sua influenza dalla vita di Domenico. E perché? Perché aveva fatto sesso con lui, magari senza esserne innamorato? Ma se si sentiva tanto colpevole e spaventato per quello che aveva fatto e avrebbe potuto fargli, se aveva così a cuore il benessere di Mimmo, allora _doveva_ amarlo, _doveva_ tenere a lui, se non proprio in quanto partner, almeno in quanto giocatore.  
Ma questo ormai Mimmo l'aveva capito. Era stato proprio lui a rifiutare fin dall'inizio di accontentarsi di quella semplice attenzione da allenatore ad attaccante.  
Non riusciva a smettere di far correre i pensieri a cento all'ora. Conosceva il mister, s'immaginava quale potesse essere la logica dietro quel messaggio: senza dubbio Roberto giustificava le sue azioni dicendosi che lui sarebbe stato danneggiato dalla sua presenza più che dalla sua assenza. Ma Mimmo non era d'accordo. Il mister gli chiedeva di ascoltare, com'era, “il suo cuore”?  
Beh, era stato il suo cuore a portarli dov'erano arrivati, non le azioni di Roberto. Perciò se c'era uno fra i due che doveva sentirsi colpevole, quello era lui, era Mimmo. Era lui che non era stato capace di considerare “il quadro d'insieme”, che fin dall'inizio si era fatto guidare solo dai suoi desideri -quei desideri che, a quanto pare, avevano portato il mister ad essere distrutto dai sensi di colpa.  
L'unico fallimento di Roberto era stato lasciarsi catturare da quel vortice distruttivo che aveva dentro e decidere di abbandonare Domenico, invece di parlare con lui, invece di cercare di superare insieme a lui quella spirale di violenza che avevano scatenato.  
Il pugno di Mimmo si strinse ancora più forte. Avrebbe risolto tutto. Ci sarebbe riuscito. Sapeva di potercela fare. Non l'avrebbe lasciato andar via così.  
Lanciò il suo smart-phone sul letto e gettò un ultimo sguardo allo specchio. Non era tempo di piangersi addosso e valutare di chi fosse o non fosse la colpa. Era tempo di portare a casa la partita. Cominciando da quei ricordi che stavano sbiadendo sul suo corpo.

Mimmo sfogliava con gli occhi spalancati l'album con tutti i disegni.  
Per carità , aveva intravisto di tutto dipinto sui muscoli di alcuni suoi compagni, ma quanto al farci caso... non aveva mai pensato di tatuarsi.  
E invece adesso sentiva questa irresistibile necessità di marchiare la pelle. Se non per provare un'appartenenza, almeno per lasciare che il corpo raccontasse la sua storia, per impedire a chiunque - _“Chiunque?” Chi vuoi prendere in giro, Dome'?_ \- di dimenticare ciò che era e sarebbe sempre stato parte di lui.  
Però... cosa scegliere? Si era fiondato nello studio che Emanuele gli aveva consigliato con la sua tipica incoscienza, senza aver davvero deciso. E ora si guardava attorno sperduto, facendo correre gli occhi dai caratteri dell'album alle foto alle pareti.  
Intanto: dove? La mano corse al fianco sinistro, dove stava svanendo l'impronta delle dita di Roberto. _Qui_ , pensò morbidamente. Un angolo nascosto. Ma non troppo.  
E poi, la parte più difficile. Perché dentro aveva ben chiaro cos'era che stava per incidere con un tratto indelebile sul suo corpo. Ma un conto era riconoscere e accogliere quel garbuglio di emozioni nel suo cuore, un contro esprimerle e sintetizzarle in un unico segno.  
Non voleva un disegno, decise. Gli piacevano le scritte, i tratti decisi.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso il tatuatore di cui poco prima aveva declinato l'offerta d'aiuto -sentiva il bisogno di fare quella scelta da solo. Sul bordo del bancone era rimasto attaccato un codice a barre. Mimmo inclinò la testa e fissò affascinato quel simbolo così comune che per la prima volta si trovava a considerare anche come puro segno grafico. E gli venne un'idea.  
«Scusa...». Il ragazzo sollevò la testa.  
«Sì?» rispose con un sorriso gentile. Aveva capito subito che per Mimmo quella era la prima volta, e voleva metterlo a suo agio.  
«Stavo pensando... avresti carta e penna? Ho avuto un'idea e volevo...»  
«Ma certo. Ecco qua. Io sono Roberto, comunque, piacere di conoscerti.».  
Mimmo rimase interdetto per un attimo. Poi scoppiò a ridere e ricambiò la stretta, accarezzandosi la nuca rasata con l'altra mano. «Piacere mio, Roberto.».  
Lo guardò ancora un attimo, scuotendo la testa divertito, e poi iniziò a scarabocchiare.  
Roberto osservava le sue sopracciglia incurvate in un'espressione concentrata. Quando lo vide appallottolare il primo schizzo con un «Fuck» frustrato sorrise sotto i baffi.  
Quando vide il viso di Domenico aprirsi in un sorriso si riavvicinò.  
«Ecco!» disse Mimmo, tendendo il foglio al tatuatore.  
Roberto se lo avvicinò agli occhi, cercando di interpretare i segni tracciati in mezzo alle cancellature e a dei numeri. «Quale...?»  
Mimmo tracciò un cerchio attorno a una sequenza. «Questo.».  
Roberto squadrò con attenzione il disegno. «Immagino che tu voglia delle linee dritte, però.» disse dopo un po'. Le orecchie di Mimmo diventarono rosse.  
«Sì. Grazie.»

Mimmo passò distrattamente le dita sul fianco. Era diventata un'abitudine, anche se ormai la pelle non gli dava più fastidio.  
Tre settimane. Tre settimane di telefonate, di serate attaccato a youtube per scoprire se nel video dell'allenamento giornaliero dell'Inter avessero inquadrato anche Lui, di angoscia di fronte alle sconfitte dell'Inter, alle Sue interviste amareggiate e ai Suoi occhi rossi.  
Tre settimane a cercare di capire come raggiungerlo, a fare domande in giro tentando di farle suonare casuali, a correre a Milano per trovarsi davanti alla porta chiusa di un appartamento vuoto.  
Ma perfino per qualcuno con tutte le intenzioni di sparire era impossibile nascondersi per sempre. Perfino un uomo cocciuto come il mister alla fine si era dovuto rilassare, convinto di aver corso abbastanza a lungo e abbastanza lontano, convinto di potersi fermare a prendere fiato.  
E così Mimmo era lì, a guardare una casa piccola e bianca a picco sul mare, arroccata su una scogliera, in un paesino ligure poco lontano da Genova.  
Sfilò gli occhiali dalla sua t-shirt bianca e guardò il sole che splendeva sopra il promontorio. Era una delle prime giornate primaverili, la mattina ancora fresca.  
Un uomo con una camicia blu scuro e dei pantaloni bianchi comparve sul sentiero che risaliva dalla spiaggia, apparentemente inconsapevole dello sguardo di Mimmo puntato su di lui.  
Aveva una mano in tasca, gli occhiali da sole sul viso e una sciarpa leggera sciolta attorno al collo.  
Mano a mano che si avvicinava la tensione si fece tangibile. Una signora con la sporta al braccio attraversò veloce lo stretto spiazzo restando istintivamente il più possibile lontana da loro, evitando di rompere il filo teso fra il silenzioso scrutare e l'aggressiva passività.  
Poi l'uomo con la camicia blu sollevò la mano destra e diede un morso alla piccola mela che teneva nel pugno. Una goccia del succo scivolò dalla bocca, e la lingua dell'uomo saettò sulle labbra sottili, lasciandole pulite e umide in un breve, involontariamente sensuale, momento.  
Poi si asciugò la faccia con il dorso della mano e si voltò bruscamente, continuando a salire verso la casetta bianca.  
Mimmo lo seguì. Salì rapido e gli si mise vicino, camminando alla sua sinistra, restando solo un passo indietro. Il gesto gli fece guadagnare una breve occhiata, e l'uomo accelerò. Mimmo continuò a seguirlo con quieta determinazione.  
Non c'era modo in cui il mister gli sarebbe sfuggito, stavolta.  
Alla fine Roberto si fermò. Lanciò a Mimmo la mela a cui aveva dato un umico morso poco prima, senza guardarlo, gli occhi verso il mare. Rimase ad ascoltare il soffice suono della presa e il rumore dei denti che rompevano il frutto. Non era contento.  
Stava pensando a come formulare la prima, inevitabile domanda, quando la voce di Domenico lo anticipò.  
«Sono in missione speciale per ordine del dio del calcio.» lo informò, con voce gentile e scherzosa. «Sono stato inviato per assicurarmi che... un paio di oggetti smarriti... tornino in possesso del loro legittimo proprietario. Perché pare che separarsene porti male... faccia diventare tristi... faccia perdere le partite. E il dio era preoccupato che il suo allenatore preferito si fosse dimenticato per strada i suoi portafortuna...».  
Mancini si voltò, il suo viso scuro come un temporale estivo. «Smettila di dire sciocchezze! Voglio essere lasciato in pace!».  
«Non sono sciocchezze.». Mimmo gettò il torsolo della mela sostenendo con fermezza lo sguardo rabbioso. Poi si pulì la mano sui pantaloni e tirò fuori dalla tasca una cravatta blu tendendola verso il mister. «Non mi piace vedere la tua espressione triste dopo che hai perso le partite.».  
Mancini abbassò gli occhi e fissò il pezzo di stoffa che Domenico teneva in mano. «E il secondo oggetto smarrito sarebbe?».  
Mimmo sorrise e non rispose, riponendo la cravatta in tasca e passando inconsciamente la mano sul fianco. «Ah, certo. E se accettassi il più piccolo dei due... “portafortuna”... il più ingombrante e rumoroso dei due se ne andrebbe?»  
«Non volontariamente.» sussurrò Mimmo, il dolore improvvisamente chiaro nelle sue parole. «Mist- ...Roberto. Io... non... sono così sicuro del perché tu mi abbia» deglutì, cercando di suonare neutro, «abbandonato. Rispondi a questa domanda. Perché?»  
«Perché ti ho fatto del male sia avvicinandomi a te che cercando di resisterti.» rispose rudemente Mancini, la sua sofferenza evidente nella voce arrochita. Avere Mimmo vicino era puro tormento. Il ricordo della sua pelle nella luce soffusa dell'anticamera, i polsi legati da una cravatta... i mormorii vulnerabili che avevano lasciato le sue labbra durante i loro violenti momenti d'amore... il segno rosso delle sue mani su di lui... Roberto rabbrividì.  
«Tutto quello che è successo, Mister,» replicò Mimmo sottolineando delicatamente l'appellativo, «è successo perché io mi fidavo di te.».  
Mancini esplose in un'improvvisa, dolorosa risata e i suoi occhi corsero colpevoli al viso di Mimmo. Il ragazzo lo ignorò, continuando morbidamente. «E nulla di quello che è successo, né di quello che può succedere, cambierà la mia opinione. Io mi fido di te, Mister.». Inclinò la testa e guardò il cielo. Poi prese un respiro e aggiunse «Anche se tu oggi mi dovessi mandare via... anche in quel caso, io non smetterò mai di amarti. Sei diventato» concluse facendo un passo avanti «una parte di me.».  
Esitò. Poi sollevò la maglietta e abbassò appena l'elastico dei pantaloni che indossava, scoprendo il fianco.


	18. XVIII

«Non dovresti esporlo al sole, sai.» affermò Roberto con voce piatta dopo un breve silenzio.  
«Vorrei solo che tu lo guardassi bene, Mister.»  
«Lo sto guardando. È il numero 10. E allora?».  
Mimmo sorrise. Aspettava quelle parole. «Ah, ma vedi, Mister, questo non è un semplice numero 10.». Ricalcò il tratto scuro con la punta delle dita, piegandosi leggermente. «Queste stesse linee...» aveva pensato mille volte a come dirglielo, e adesso esitava - _Fuck, Mimmo, respira, quel che dirà dirà_ , «sono anche le iniziali del tuo nome. “R”» e tracciò un disegno invisibile accanto al suo numero 10 «“M”. Non sarà un caso, che dici?». *  
Mancini fissò le linee nere per qualche secondo.  
Poi, immobile, iniziò a piangere.  
Per un destino che era passato, per il simbolo che stava lì impresso a fuoco sulla pelle viva, per un gesto sconsiderato, per ciò che augurava a quel giovane campione. Per il dolore di averlo marchiato indelebilmente. Per il sogno che anche quello fosse un destino. Per un futuro che non osava sperare.  
_Dio_. Emotivamente instabile o meno, il ragazzo era coraggioso come una tigre, animato da un'impulsività che sembrava modellata su quella che era stata del Mancini calciatore. Eppure quanto più malleabile e resistente sapeva essere Mimmo, quanto ottimista e pieno di uno strano, mercuriale senso dell'umorismo, quanto stupefacente sia nella vittoria che nella sconfitta. Quanto forte e fiero era proprio adesso, nonostante tutto quello che era successo fra loro.  
Il vento asciugava lento le lacrime sulle guance del mister.  
Senza che una decisione cosciente fosse stata presa la mano di Mancini avanzò e il suo palmo si poggiò delicatamente sull'anca di Domenico. Mimmo sorrise e la tensione residua sul suo volto si sciolse nel sollievo e in un senso di puro piacere.  
Roberto lo guardava. Come poteva essere possibile una simile felicità? Aveva ferito Mimmo così profondamente. Tutti i giorni che avevano passato assieme, in un modo o nell'altro, ancora e ancora, deliberatamente o inconsapevolmente, tutte le sue emozioni trasformate in forza bruta, aveva fatto di tutto per tentare di allontanare il ragazzo, per allenarlo alla cautela e alla consapevolezza, per difenderlo da sé stesso e dai desideri di entrambi.  
Ma malgrado tutto questo, malgrado l'abuso fisico e l'abbandono psicologico, quest'uomo stava di fronte a lui invitandolo a credere nella bontà di un destino, senza provare a tentarlo parlandogli delle passioni del suo cuore. Stava di fronte a lui offrendogli di nuovo il controllo che giorni prima si era preso, nel bene e nel male.  
Stava di fronte a lui come un _uomo_ , non come un amante sottomesso.  
Si aspettava che lui accettasse il suo ruolo nella loro relazione e che lo esercitasse, non importa cosa questo avrebbe richiesto ad entrambi, e sul suo viso c'erano solo fiducia e grazia e amore.  
Era un amore che piuttosto chiaramente Mimmo non credeva fosse ricambiato, un amore discreto, inevitabile ma sepolto da qualche parte dove non avrebbe disturbato Roberto, se lui non l'avesse voluto. Eppure da Mimmo si sprigionava una quieta, semplice felicità, dovuta alla sola consapevolezza che il suo mister non era perduto, indipendentemente dalla direzione che avrebbe preso la loro relazione.

«Sono uno stupido.» Mancini lasciò scorrere il pollice sul tatuaggio, esaminandolo come se non l'avesse ancora visto abbastanza bene. «Stupido tanto da averti lasciato capire quanto vali e quanto tengo a te solo mentre ti facevo del male...». La sua gola minacciava di chiudersi, e si chiuse, ma lui non poteva più arrestare il fluire della parole ormai.  
Sentiva le mura difensive che aveva eretto nella sua mente crollare per la prima volta dopo decenni, sentiva una dolcezza infinita emanare dal corpo di Domenico, sentiva...  
«Non sono riuscito a lasciarti il tempo di scegliere concedendoti l'amore e la fiducia che meriti. Avevo- avevo paura. Perdonami.»  
«Mister.». La parola risuonava dei sentimenti di Mimmo, amore e un timido stupore. Accoglienza. «Non hai mai fatto nulla che mi abbia deluso.».  
E anche se lo aveva fatto, forse al contempo non lo aveva fatto, pensò Mancini. Perché sentiva le emozioni di Mimmo mostrarglisi e poi cambiare colore come i petali di un fiore al sole, e anche a lui per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo sembrava di aprirsi al mondo, e intorno non c'erano buio o dolore ma solo calore e sollievo al pensiero che, anche se la strada sarebbe stata difficile, i giorni di perdita e nostalgia erano finiti. Per tutti e due.  
_Accettare_ , gli dicevano gli occhi di Mimmo. Accettare il passato, accettare il futuro. Lasciare che questo amore ancora inespresso a parole fosse paritario. Lasciar andare la paura, e fidarsi di Mimmo per tutto il resto.  
«Non sei da solo, te lo giuro.» sussurrò alquanto inconsequenzialmente. Domenico inclinò la testa con aria divertita e interrogativa. «Le tue mani hanno segnato il mio corpo e la mia anima tanto quanto quel tatuaggio marchia te. È solo che io... ti ho negato il diritto di vedere quello che susciti in me. Quello che puoi farmi.». Lo guardò dritto negli occhi. «Ma non più. Se vuoi... se vuoi ti chiederò qualcosa... qualcosa che tu hai chiesto a me.».  
Mimmo si raddrizzò e lo prese per mano. «Portami a casa».

La porta si era appena chiusa dietro di loro e già Mimmo non resisteva all'impulso di sfiorarlo. Accarezzava con tocchi leggeri quel viso tanto amato: la linea volitiva della mascella, le tempie striate d'argento, gli angoli degli occhi segnati dall'età e dall'amore.  
Mancini lo lasciò fare guardandolo intento, come lo vedesse per la prima volta. Solo quando le mani di Mimmo cominciarono a farsi più audaci il mister si riscosse. Fece un passo indietro e iniziò a slacciare i bottoni della camicia blu.  
«Mimmo...». Non sapeva come, ma voleva qualcosa di tangibile che almeno per un po' gli ricordasse che era tempo di piegare la sua testarda dominazione al brillante giovane uomo che Domenico stava diventando. «Vorrei... un tuo segno su di me, se tu... ho bisogno che il mio corpo per qualche giorno rifletta il mio cuore.» _Come fa il tuo_. Voleva un simbolo della rinascita che ognuno di loro era per l'altro.  
Mimmo deglutì lentamente, gli occhi scuri annebbiati dalla riluttanza per un brevissimo istante. Poi annuì e si inginocchiò.  
Mancini appoggiò la schiena allo stipite della porta, concentrando la sua attenzione sulla sensazione del palmo di Mimmo sulla pelle. E poi le labbra, che accarezzarono con tenerezza il punto scelto, l'esatta immagine speculare del lembo di carne che ospitava il tatuaggio numero 10.  
Roberto sospirò mentre i denti di Mimmo si chiudevano con delicata fermezza sulla sua pelle, accettando il breve dolore, lasciandolo disperdere dentro sé come Domenico aveva fatto tante volte per lui.  
Quando il ragazzo si staccò, sorrise.  
E mentre Mimmo passava con stupore un dito sul marchio che aveva lasciato sul suo corpo Roberto lo osservava, notando una goccia di sudore scivolare lungo la gola e scomparire nella t-shirt bianca. Mimmo appoggiò morbidamente la guancia contro la sua anca e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che la mano continuasse ad accarezzare la pelle arrossata e incisa.  
Poi sollevò di scatto la testa verso Mancini, gli occhi scintillanti, si alzò in piedi e tirò a sé il mister, le braccia magre e forti che si chiudevano attorno alla sua schiena.  
«Mio.» disse scherzosamente, il suo vecchio sorriso di felicità strafottente di nuovo sul viso.  
«Tuo.» rispose in un sussurro quasi inudibile Roberto. Poteva quasi sentire il desiderio di Mimmo che cresceva parallelo al suo, come se delle scintille stessero cominciando a sprigionarsi dai loro corpi.  
Il ragazzo stava facendo scorrere le mani e le labbra sul suo petto nudo, adesso, scoprendolo e assaporandolo con una possessività che non gli era stata permessa prima. Era il tocco di un aggressore, di un suo eguale. E Roberto si inebriava di quella consapevolezza, mormorando «Sì. Sì...».  
«Grazie per esserti fidato di me, Mister.».  
Quelle poche parole scossero di colpo Mancini, e tutte le paure che avevano tormentato la sua mente e il suo cuore divennero chiare in un lampo. Mimmo che lo tradiva, come aveva fatto sua moglie, perché quando lui avesse dimostrato la profondità del suo amore Mimmo avrebbe potuto fare di lui quello che meglio credeva -come sua moglie aveva fatto. Il suo amore che distraeva il ragazzo dal suo dovere e dalla sua promettente carriera di calciatore. Il suo spirito naturalmente dominante che schiacciava il ragazzo e gli faceva perdere la sua forza e confidenza in se stesso. I giornalisti che scoprivano la loro relazione e distruggevano la vita di Mimmo e delle loro famiglie. Il mondo del calcio che li costringeva a separarsi. Il successo di Mimmo come attaccante e le vicende lavorative che in qualche modo li facevano litigare e lasciarsi fra la rabbia e le recriminazioni. Lui che invecchiava ogni giorno di più, costringendo Mimmo a sentirsi legato ad un uomo che non aveva più energie sufficienti per dargli ciò che meritava. E perfino, Dio non volesse, Domenico gettato nella disperazione dalla sua morte.  
Mimmo riportò veloce il mister fra le sue braccia, accompagnando il capo di Roberto sulla sua spalla e facendo scivolare la mano fra le ciocche argentate, arrotolando quelle più lunghe sulla nuca attorno alle dita. «Non pensare più a brutte cose, Mister.».  
Lasciò la guancia contro i capelli di Mancini, accarezzandogli la schiena con fiera gentilezza. «Nonostante tutto so che hai sempre cercato di proteggermi con la tua forza. Adesso fidati della mia. ...let me help, Mister. Lasciati aiutare finché non sarai di nuovo sereno.».  
La risposta di Roberto fu un unico, lungo sospiro. E quando Mimmo fece scorrere il pollice sotto la sua gola, sollevandogli la testa e baciandolo con gentile possessività, si arrese.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  *[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=o9fj3q)  
> 


	19. XIX

Il sapore di quel bacio era il sapore del riconoscimento perfetto, di un'inimmaginabile gloria, e Mimmo sentì la risposta di Robermto nell'inusuale ma appassionata arrendevolezza.  
Le labbra ancora socchiuse, quella resa a trascinarlo sempre più giù, sempre più in profondità, sempre più al caldo, e l'aria attorno a loro si fece perfino più densa quando Mimmo riuscì a guidare gentilmente il mister indietro finché non si fu assicurato che le gambe aderissero al sottile tavolo da pranzo. Poi continuò a spingerlo, lentamente, finché non lo ebbe steso del tutto davanti a sé, il petto nudo e le sue mani sulle spalle.  
La pulsazione feroce del cuore di Mancini era visibile sulla gola e nel respiro rapido che faceva muovere i capelli sparsi contro il legno scuro. Gli occhi di Mimmo erano irresistibilmente attratti dal marchio rosso sull'anca e dal centro del corpo del mister, dove i pantaloni bianchi facevano poco per nascondere il rigonfiamento cresciuto in fretta in risposta ai suoi baci.  
«So beautiful» sussurrò Mimmo, facendo scorrere il dito indice dalla base della gola di Roberto lungo tutta la cassa toracica e osservandone l'eccitazione aumentare insieme alla progressiva discesa della sua leggera, sensuale carezza. I suoi occhi incrociarono la rovente scintilla verde che s'intravvedeva fra le palpebre semichiuse del mister e Mimmo si accorse di star sorridendo. Ora che l'aveva accettato, Roberto sembrava essere impaziente quanto lo era lui.  
Il pensiero gli fece girare la testa, accelerando vertiginosamente il suo bisogno di quell'uomo, e Domenico cominciò a spogliarsi con timida efficienza, desideroso di sentire di nuovo la pelle del mister contro la sua, godendosi la sensazione dello sguardo di Mancini puntato addosso. Il mister lo osservava attento, concentrato, come non lo avesse mai visto nudo. Le orecchie di Mimmo si fecero un poco rosse al notare la fame scritta a chiare lettere negli occhi di Roberto.  
Dopo aver scalciato via le sue sneakers il ragazzo avanzò con un respiro profondo e gli sfilò i pantaloni bianchi. Gli sollevò le ginocchia, una muta domanda negli occhi; e, allo sguardo di fiduciosa sfida del mister, fece poggiare le caviglie sulle sue spalle, chinandosi appena e girando la testa per mordere con delicatezza il muscolo dell'interno coscia. Mancini si lasciò sfuggire un gemito. Un istante dopo, sfruttando la caviglia incastrata dietro al collo di Mimmo, lo attirò più vicino. Domenico lasciò che i loro bacini si scontrassero dolcemente, poi scivolò del tutto contro di lui e lo baciò.  
«Mio.» mormorò, un tremito di piacere al vedere gli addominali di Mancini tendersi per la tensione e il desiderio, «Tu sei mio.». Fece scorrere la mano su e giù lungo la coscia del mister, memorizzando la linea del fianco, sfiorando il tendine dietro al ginocchio con il pollice. Poi diede una spinta con il bacino, costringendo le mani di Roberto a stringersi ai bordi del tavolo nel tentativo di non intervenire e lasciare a lui il controllo.  
Ma non era abbastanza, per nessuno dei due. Mimmo sentì le gambe del mister sciogliere la presa sul suo collo e scendere. Si mosse a lato del tavolo e accarezzò i muscoli di Roberto, abbassandosi a baciarlo con estrema lentezza, unghie che tracciavano cerchi sempre più stretti sui pettorali, denti che succhiavano gentilmente il labbro inferiore del mister.  
Mancini s'inarcò, gemendo per lui, e Mimmo sorrise contro le sue labbra, facendo scivolare le braccia attorno alle spalle solide e sollevandolo dal tavolo finché i loro petti nudi non furono uno contro l'altro, pelle su pelle. Non riusciva a smettere di passare la mani sul corpo del mister, cercando di fissare ogni centimetro di quella pelle stupenda e liscia nella memoria. _Così bello, così dolce, così... duro..._ e suo. Totalmente, senza riserve, suo. Quasi singhiozzò, seppellendo il viso nel collo di Roberto, sentendo il profumo vibrante della sua acqua di colonia e leccando via le gocce di sudore che scendevano dalla mascella volitiva. La sua passione saliva e saliva in una spirale fuori controllo. E alla fine si decise a far tornare la mano destra verso il basso, lasciandola scendere finché non si chiuse attorno al caldo centro del desiderio del suo Mister.

Mancini poggiò di colpo le mani sul piano del tavolo e si sollevò con un ruggito. Stava per afferrare il ragazzo e ribaltarlo in modo da averlo sotto di sé, era chiaro; si bloccò appena in tempo e con un'incredibile sforzo riuscì a controllarsi. Mimmo sorrise di nuovo, passando il pollice sull'estremità umida, già pronta per lui, e poi, con fare insinuante, sollevò la mano, poggiò le dita contro le labbra e fece scivolare con esasperante lentezza il dito nella sua bocca. Roberto trattenne il respiro alla vista di Mimmo che succhiava via la sua essenza, i denti che graffiavano allusivi il polpastrello del pollice.  
Gli occhi di Domenico si chiusero mentre la lingua raccoglieva un'ultima volta il sapore salato del mister. E intanto la mano di Mancini, non vista, gli afferrò la nuca e lo strattonò, avvicinandolo finché le labbra sottili non furono abbastanza vicine da sfiorare il lobo dell'orecchio, «Devi prendermi. Devi prendermi _adesso_.».  
Mimmo tremò, gli occhi fissi sulla mano sinistra di Roberto, quella ancora stretta sul bordo del tavolo, le nocche bianche, i tendini tesi allo spasmo. Quella era la _sua_ paura. Aveva analizzato fino alla nausea i timori ingiustificati del mister, nelle settimane precedenti, ed ora era lui a dover fronteggiare i suoi. Aveva preso in mano la situazione, sì, andando fin lì; ma sarebbe stato in grado di dominarla fino in fondo, avrebbe accettato la responsabilità dell'essere un... attaccante fantasioso e non solo un mero esecutore? Qualcosa scattò dentro di lui. Si decise. Attraversò con un ponte di baci il corpo di Roberto, facendo scorrere la lingua sulla clavicola tanto ben disegnata, accarezzando con la barba gli addominali perfetti, bevendo l'odore agrodolce di profumo e sudore. Fece una pausa per posare un ultimo, impalpabile bacio sul segno rosso che i suoi denti avevano lasciato sull'anca, e finalmente arrivò dove Roberto lo voleva.  
«Ah, Dio, sì...» sospirò il mister, per una volta più richiesta che ordine o permesso.  
Mimmo si guardò attorno velocemente e afferrò un bottiglia di olio d'oliva poggiata sul piano della cucina poco lontano da lui. «No! Non ce n'è- bisogno...»  
«Ssssh.» lo zittì Mimmo con aria severa e una scintilla di affettuosa preoccupazione negli occhi. Fantasioso. Numero 10. Aggressivo, ma con eleganza. Le sue regole. «A modo mio, oggi. Sono io ad averne bisogno. Fidati di me... Roby.». Mancini s'immobilizzò. Mimmo non l'aveva mai chiamato così. Con quell'abbreviazione tanto naturale ma che osavano utilizzare solo le persone più vicine al suo cuore. Gli sfuggì un sorriso storto. _Niente di più appropriato, in tal caso._ Sentiva l'odore familiare e gradevole dell'olio che si scaldava nel palmo di Domenico e fremeva d'anticipazione, costringendosi a non intervenire per accelerare i tempi. Quando Mimmo disegnò una linea calda sul suo corpo e finalmente lo penetrò Roberto gettò indietro la testa, mordendosi le labbra per trattenere un grido, i pugni ancora più stretti, le unghie che iniziavano a segnare il legno scuro e lucido del tavolo.  
Mimmo entrava lentamente, fin troppo attento ed eccitato, diviso fra la preoccupazione di non fare del male e la consapevolezza che ogni istante faceva impazzire di più Roberto, mandandolo fuori controllo. Bloccò le mani del tecnico quando salirono ad accarezzare il petto e le riportò sul tavolo. Lento. Guadagnò un grido di sollievo quando finalmente cominciò ad aumentare la pressione ed il ritmo, mandando definitivamente in pezzi l'autocontrollo del mister, le mani aggrappate convulsamente ai bordi di legno, il corpo inarcato, le labbra secche che mormorarono per un attimo il nome di Mimmo.  
«Dillo di nuovo, Mister.» sussurrò il ragazzo, stringendo i fianchi dell'uomo davanti a sé.  
Mancini lo fece, e Domenico non riuscì ad impedirsi di piangere, fra i sorrisi, mentre il piacere lo sommergeva.

«Per favore, Mimmo.» continuò Mancini, ancora ignaro della commozione che aveva provocato, cosciente solo del terribile bisogno di compiutezza che avevano rimandato fin lì, «Vuoi che ti supplichi? ...ti prego!».  
Mimmo lo strinse fra le braccia e riprese respiro, asciugandosi le lacrime contro la sua spalla. «Yes.» rispose poi in un sussurro. «D'accordo, Mister. Lo sai... dovresti sapere che un tuo desiderio è un ordine per me.».  
Si tirò indietro e si lasciò andare, senza più curarsi di controllare ritmo e intensità, spinte selvagge che si riverberavano sulla pressione della sua mano attorno al centro di Roberto. Era il donatore, il dono, il destinatario, tutti in una volta. Era colui che dava, colui che era desiderato, colui che riceveva, una cascata di amore e desiderio a confondere i confini delle loro persone e dei loro sensi.  
Poteva sentire l'esplosione arrivare, pulsare attraverso di loro, poteva assaporare la disperazione che lasciava il corpo di Roberto assieme al sudore, poteva sentire il tremito della sua pelle, poteva far scorrere le dita non solo fra i suoi capelli ma anche fra le curve e gli angoli della sua anima, le cosce sempre più tese, il sesso che quasi faceva male mentre tentava di aspettare fino a quando anche Roberto non avesse raggiunto... solo... ecco, adesso!... Ora.  
Le loro grida si sciolsero in un'esplosione d'estasi, e Mimmo collassò contro il mister, chiedendosi da lontano se il battito del cuore che sentiva fosse il suo o quello di Roberto. Finché non realizzò che i loro cuori stavano battendo assieme.  
Rimasero immobili per un tempo infinito.  
Poi Mancini si sollevò e lo prese fra le braccia, stringendolo al petto e poggiando le labbra che ancora recuperavano respiro contro la sua tempia. «Tuo» disse.  
Ma... lo dissero assieme. E nell'attimo di stupore che seguì l'unione della voce ricca e scura di Mancini con il timbro più cristallino e ottimista di Mimmo una risata sgorgò dal cuore di entrambi.  
Non era più una questione di chi fosse il mister e chi il giocatore, una questione di guida o di sottomissione, solo una perfetta condivisione.  
La strada sarebbe stata lunga e difficile. Lo sapevano entrambi, il pensiero li aveva sfiorati già mentre ridevano assieme. Ma Mimmo sospirò di felicità, accoccolandosi più stretto contro il petto di Roby, quando sentì le forti dita del suo mister accarezzargli i corti capelli sulla nuca, mentre entrambi abbandonavano la caverna delle loro paure.  
«Ti amo. Dimmelo anche tu.»  
«...yes, Mister.».

THE END  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cari lettori, grazie, davvero, per essere rimasti con Mimmo e Roberto fino alla fine. Questa storia è stata speciale per me. Per la prima volta mi è successo qualcosa di strano, e anche lievemente inquietante, con uno dei miei personaggi: detta in breve, ho perso la testa per Lui. Letteralmente. Buffo, dato che in effetti si tratta di un uomo inventato con una faccia pubblica. Mi sono dovuta prendere una pausa, come avrete notato, dalla scrittura, proprio per questo motivo.  
> Ecco. Questo dovrebbe dirvi quanto mi abbia coinvolta lavorare a questa particolare fanfiction. Perciò, o numerosissimi lettori silenziosi, oltre che ringraziarvi per i kudos e bookmarks vari, ora che siamo giunti alla fine vi chiedo, se ne avete voglia, di farmi sapere cosa avete pensato dei Nostri Due e della loro storia. Sarebbe importantissimo per me. Un grazie speciale a chi già ha commentato, pubblicamente o in privato, e alla mia Beta_reader Arianna. Come direbbe Mimmo, "Love you all".  
> m.  
> P.s. Indovinate per quale dei Due mi sono presa una sbandata? ;)  
> P.p.s. Mi sono arrivate delle mail "di protesta" per la fine della storia: non temete! Potrete ritrovare Mimmo e il Mister nella storia attualmente in pubblicazione dal titolo "Crave". La trovate sulla mia pagina: aspetto di sapere cosa ne pensate!  
> 


End file.
